Honig
by Fayet
Summary: 3. Teil der "Opium"-Trilogie. Remus hat endlich bekommen, was er wollte - Severus. Aber aller Anfang ist schwer, und bald überschlagen sich die Ereignisse.. Vom Anfang bis zum Ende, von der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft. RL/SS, slash, don't like don't read. Ooc warning. Achtung: Dark.
1. Ordinary Life

_**Author's Notes**_

_Das ist er also, der Beginn des dritten Teils der "Opium"-Trilogie. Das ich ihn überhaupt zu schreiben beginne kommt mir wie ein Wunder vor - wir werden sehen, ob ich ihn zu Ende bringen kann.._

_Dabei sind die Spielregeln etwas anders als die der beiden ersten Teile. Während sich dort eine Geschichte in einer gerade Plotline entfaltete, wird "Honig" ein Sammelsurium aus Einzelszenen werden. Erzählt wird, wie es mit Severus und Remus weitergeht, von dem Moment auf dem Turm an - also dem letzten Kapitel von "Earl Gray", das hier nur wenige Woche zurückliegt - bis, ja.. bis zum Ende. Dabei wird hin- und hergesprungen, es gibt Rückblenden und ich möchte verschiedene kleinere Ideen verarbeiten, so dass im Prinzip lose zusammenhängende Kurzgeschichten entstehen - manche haben mehrere Kapitel, das wird dann gekennzeichnet - über deren Verlauf hinweg dennoch eine zusammenhängende Plotline entstehen soll. Die meisten Szenen habe ich schon im Kopf. Mal sehen, wohin die Reise uns führen wird.._

_Damit ist auch schon gesagt, dass es sich hier eben um den dritten Teil einer Triologie handelt. Wer "Opium" und "Earl Gray" noch nicht gelesen hat dürfte einige Lücken haben und damit möglicherweise Schwierigkeiten, die Geschichte ganz zu verstehen. Im Prinzip kann jeder aber auch hier einsteigen, und bei Lust und Laune evtl. die anderen beiden Geschichten nachholen. Einiges werde ich auch doppelt erklären - auch für mich liegt "Earl Gray" jetzt fast ein Jahr zurück, so dass ich selbst erstmal einiges wieder auffrischen musste._

_Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört nichts. JKR all the way. Außer natürlich den kleinen Charakteren, die ihr schon aus "Earl Gray" kennt. Die gehören tatsächlich mir..  
_

_Rating: Finde ich irrelevant._

_Warnings: Ich ignoriere gut und gerne alles nach Band 5. Jedenfalls das meiste. Also: OoC warning.  
_

_Reviews: hätte ich gerne. Viele. Aber das wisst ihr ja schon._

* * *

**Ordinary Life**

Alltag mit Severus war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Remus hätte es ahnen können, und Severus hatte ihn ausdrücklich davor gewarnt. Aber tatsächlich hatte Remus schlicht und ergreifend unterschätzt wie komplex ein ganz normaler Tag sein konnte, auf was für ein seltsames Spiel aus unmittelbarer Nähe und völliger Distanz er sich da tatsächlich eingelassen hatte.

Die Diskretion, um die Severus gebeten hatte, hatte Remus ihm gewährt. Kaum jemand wusste etwas, und den wenigsten der Eingeweihten hatten sie tatsächlich etwas gesagt. Sirius, natürlich, und Albus, der ja sowieso immer alles wusste. Beide hatten es irgendwie verstanden und genickt, Albus etwas freudiger als Sirius. Minerva hatte es schnell gemerkt, und auch einige andere waren bald im Bilde. Die meisten aber, und da stellte der innerste Kreis des Ordens keine Ausnahme dar, ahnten nichts.

Das lag vor allem daran, dass Severus ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler war, und Remus ihm fleißig in die Fußstapfen folgte. Aber es fiel ihm nicht immer leicht. Er war anhänglich und wollte Nähe. Er bekam einen seltsamen Zauber, der ihm Zutritt zu Severus' privaten Räumen verschafften, und gelegentlich überraschende Nähe, wo er sie nicht erwartet hätte. Und er bekam Lektionen in Unnahbarkeit, Illusion, Selbstbeherrschung. Er lernte sich abseits zu setzen, Severus' Blicke nicht zu suchen, keine spontanen Berührungen zu erwarten, und seine Stimmlage genauestens zu kontrollieren.

Er lernte aber auch lange, einsame Nächte kennen, banges Warten und Hoffen, stundenlanges Sitzen in den privaten Zimmer des Krankenflügels. Er lernte Severus' Schatten im dunklen Schlafzimmer kennen, dessen lautlose Schritte auf dem Teppich, das Geräusch von schwerem schwarzen Stoff, den er sich überwarf. Das Klappen der Tür. Und die Rückkehr, Stunden später, meist dämmerte schon der Morgen. Wieder das Geräusch der Tür, Schritte auf schwerem Teppich, diesmal müde und schleppend. Die Kälte der Nacht, die in Severus' Händen und Haaren hing, und die seltsamen Gerüche der Death Eater Treffen, die er mitbrachte. Remus' feine Werwolfnase lernte, Blut sofort zu erkennen und auch bald zu spüren, wessen Blut es war. Er lernte kleinere Wunden zu behandeln und zu verbinden. Er lernte, dass Severus manchmal Distanz brauchte und immer Ruhe. Er lernte den Umgang mit seinem zerbrechlichen und geschundenen Körper, und Severus' körperliche Grenzen zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren. Er lernte wegzuschauen, wenn wieder eine Phiole mit Schmerzmitteln zuviel plötzlich leer war. Das manchmal Whisky morgens um vier die einzige Möglichkeit war, noch bis zum Morgengrauen zu überleben. Er lernte das Severus nicht weinte, aber auf andere Art um jeden trauerte, den er hatte sterben sehen. Remus sah die Toten der Nacht in seinen schwarzen Augen, und er lernte damit umzugehen.

Nein, Alltag mit Severus war nicht leicht. Aber manchmal wurde er es dann doch, ganz überraschend und plötzlich. Meist ohne Vorwarnung. Oft waren es nur Kleinigkeiten. Sanftes Aufwachen am Morgen, wenn Severus ausnahmsweise noch nicht aus dem Bett in seinen schwarzen Panzer aus Stoff geflüchtet war. Tee in seinen Räumen statt in der großen Halle. Offiziell anmutende Post beim Abendessen, in verschlüsselter und für jeden anderen völlig unlesbarer Schrift, die sich als alles andere als unlesbar herausstellte und Remus Übung in stoischer Haltung verschaffte. Geschenke, immer versteckt, nie offensichtlich.

Was ihnen fehlte war Zeit. Beide lebten auf einem engen Zeitplan aus Unterricht, organisatorischen Verpflichtungen und den Aufgaben des Ordens. Aber Severus arbeitete beinahe ein doppeltes Pensum, stellte Tränke für den Krankenflügel her, hörte sich immer wieder für den Orden in dubiosen Kreisen um, folgte Nachts den Rufen Voldemorts und Tags den Bitten von Albus'. Dazu versuchte er soviel wie möglich zu lesen, führte eine weitläufige Korrespondenz, und schlief wenig. Es war Remus ein völliges Rätsel wie er überlebte, und wahrscheinlich wusste Severus es selbst nicht. Sein Leben war eine Konstruktion, geprägt von plötzlichen Umschwüngen und Belastungsproben für ein sorgsam konstruiertes Lügengeflecht.

Sein zunehmender körperlicher Verfall trug nicht dazu bei die Situation zu erleichtern. Poppy und Albus hatten gemeinsam ein ausgeklügeltes System entwickelt, das dabei helfen sollte, Severus noch länger am Leben zu erhalten als die vier Monate, die er sich selbst zynisch noch zugestanden hatte. Anfänglich hatte Severus sich zu wehren versucht, wollte nicht Versuchskaninchen sein und lieber seine Routine aus Schmerzmitteln und eiserner Selbstdisziplin wieder aufnehmen, von seinen Aussehensveränderungszaubern ganz zu schweigen. Aber Albus hatte ihm energisch ins Gewissen geredet und Remus hatte sich der Tirade angeschlossen, so dass Severus sich am Ende zähneknirschend unterworfen hatte und nun von Poppy regelmäßig mit stärkenden Tränken und Vitaminen versorgt wurde. Ein wirklicher Erfolg war diesen Maßnahmen kaum beschieden, aber Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass es seit ihrem Plan im ständig Auf und Ab von Severus körperlicher Verfassung mehr Hochphasen als Tiefpunkte gab. Dennoch hatte Severus schon unmittelbar nachdem er den Krankenflügel am Ende des Sommers endgültig verlassen dürfte seine Aussehensveränderungszauber wieder in Kraft gesetzt. Ihm waren die ständigen entsetzten Blicke zuviel gewesen, und er hasste Mitleid. So hatten nur wenige tatsächlich gesehen, was zwei Jahre als Doppelagent und ein Leben in ständiger Furcht vor dem Ende aus ihm gemacht hatten. Die anderen sahen wieder nur das Bild des lediglich etwas zu dürren und stets schlecht gelauntem Tränkemeisters. Allerdings hatte Albus durchsetzen können, dass Severus auf seinen komplizierten Legilimens-Zauber verzichtete und statt dessen einen ganz gewöhnlichen Veränderungszauber nutzte, der wesentlich weniger Energie benötigte und dabei aber zumindest ansatzweise ähnlich wirkte. Zähneknirschend hatte Severus klein beigegeben. Für ihn hatte diese Lösung vor allem den Nachteil, das Albus ihn gelegentlich mit einem einfachen Finite Incantatem belegen und so überprüfen konnte, ob ihre Rosskur Fortschritte machte oder nicht. In der Regel flüchtete Severus nach solchen Gesprächen schimpfend aus Albus' Büro und war anschließend den ganzen Abend gereizt, was Remus gleich ersparte nach dem Ausgang ihres Gesprächs zu fragen.

Es war ein solcher Abend im frühen Herbst als Remus schon aus der Bibliothek hörte wie Severus die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen etwas zu heftig ins Schloss warf und dann leise vor sich hin fluchend das Wohnzimmer durchquerte. Draußen vor den Fenstern war es nass und grau, und Remus hatte es sich auf einem Sessel in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht. Eben dieser Sessel war zu seinem privaten Stammplatz in Severus' Räumen geworden. Kurz nachdem Severus ihm vollständigen Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung gewährt hatte, hatte Remus diesen Sessel einfach aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Bibliothek transportiert und zu seinem Eigentum erklärt. Dann hatte er sich daran gemacht den Vorsatz in die Tat umzusetzen, den er im Sommer gefasst hatte: Sich einmal quer durch Severus' enorme Büchersammlung zu lesen. Fast jeden Abend an dem er nicht selbst seinen Lehrverpflichtungen nachkommen musste, saß er so im Licht einer kleinen Stehlampe, die irgendwann einfach neben dem Sessel aufgetaucht war, und las in einem willkürlich gewählten Buch. Wenn Severus selbst nicht unterwegs war oder durch die Gänge patrouillieren musste saß er dann Remus gegenüber an seinem Schreibtisch, schrieb ausführliche Briefe in alle Welt, oder arbeitete. Als Hauslehrer hatte er mehr Verpflichtungen als Remus, und kümmerte sich auch um erheblich mehr Verwaltungsaufgaben, so dass er öfter in Konferenzen eingebunden war oder noch irgendwelche Papierschlachten zu erledigen hatte. War das alles geschafft arbeitete Severus weiter an seinen diversen Projekten, oder rätselte an Fragestellungen herum, die ihm von befreundeten Tränkemeistern mit der Bitte um Hilfe übersandt worden waren. Voldemorts Rufe ereilten ihn selten vor Mitternacht, und es waren diese Stunden des Abends, die Remus am meisten schätzten.

An diesem fraglichen Herbstabend sah Remus halb belustigt von seinem Buch auf, als er Severus im Wohnzimmer poltern hörte. Für den sich normalerweise beinahe geräuschlos bewegenden Tränkemeister war es mehr als ungewöhnlich soviel Lärm zu machen. Auch wenn Severus durch seine körperliche Schwäche viel von seiner üblichen Eleganz eingebüßt hatte, deutete diese Geräuschkulisse doch dringend auf einen größeren Streit mit Albus hin.

Ohne Begrüßung rauschte Severus schließlich in seine Bibliothek, warf mit kaum verborgener Wut ein dickes Notizbuch auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl dahinter fallen. Geräuschvoll zog er sich ein Pergament aus dem Stapel der Klassenarbeiten vor ihm und starrte darauf. Remus blickte über den oberen Rand seines Buches. "Er hat es nur gut gemeint?" Severus sah auf und knurrte. "Ihr würdet noch über meiner Leiche stehen und sagen Ihr hättet es nur gut gemeint." Remus musste lächeln. "Siehs positiv, immerhin würden dann wir über deiner Leiche stehen und nicht Voldemort." Severus starrte das Pergament an, als würde er es am liebsten hochwerfen und mit einem kräftigen Spruch zur Explosion bringen. "Merlin, hören die eigentlich nie zu? Und nein, manchmal denke ich, dass Ihr auch nicht viel erträglicher seid als Voldemort. Weniger wahnsinnig, vielleicht. Hast Du mein rotes Tintenfass gesehen?" Mit einem Blick nach links fand Severus es aber schon selbst, rief es mit einem Wink zu sich und tauchte die Feder energisch ein. Remus beschloss, sich für den armen Schüler zu opfern und Severus abzulenken. "Dann sitzt Du ja quasi zwischen Scylla und Charybdis." Mit bereits angesetzter Feder sah Severus auf. "Du liest die Bücher, die ich Dir gebe, ja tatsächlich. Eigentlich sitze ich mehr zwischen einem verknallten Werwolf, einem wahnsinnigen dunklen Lord und dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, der mich gerne in eine wahrscheinlich tödliche Umarmung zwingen würde oder mir Zitronenbonbons an den Kopf wirft." Kurz fragte Remus sich, ob Albus tatsächlich je mit Zitronenbonbons nach Severus geworfen hatte, legte diese amüsante Überlegung dann für später zur Seite, und strahlte Severus einfach an. "Na, dann ist ja alles wunderbar. Außer Voldemort, auf den könnten wir gut verzichten. Und natürlich lese ich deine Bücher, irgendwas muss ich ja tun, während Du dich in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken rumtreibst."

Remus' Plan zur Rettung des Schülers funktionierte. Severus nickte, legte die Feder beiseite und ließ sich sichtbar erschöpft gegen die Lehne des Stuhls sinken. "Dunkle Ecken sind das allerdings. Aber das Du die ganze Odyssee in so kurzer Zeit liest hätte ich nicht gedacht. War ich so viel weg?" Auch Remus klappte das Buch in seinen Händen zu, nicht ohne vorher ein Lesezeichen hineingelegt zu haben. "Ja, Du warst viel weg in letzter Zeit, wirklich." Müde fuhr Severus sich über das Gesicht. Hatte er in den Ferien den Veränderungszauber noch gelegentlich abgelegt trug er ihn jetzt die ganze Zeit über, und Remus war sich nie ganz sicher gewesen, ob es nicht auch etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er verbrachte beinahe jede Nacht außerhalb des Vollmonds in Severus' Räumen und war dort ganz heimisch geworden, was aber auch gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass Severus für seine Verhältnisse sehr wenig Ruhe und Zeit für sich selbst fand. Und weil Remus sich eine beängstigende Form der Ehrlichkeit gegenüber Severus angewöhnt hatte, sprach er seine Überlegungen auch gleich aus. "Sag, trägst Du diesen Veränderungszauber eigentlich wegen mir auch abends, wenn wir allein sind? Denn das musst Du wirklich nicht." Severus sah überrascht aus. "Wie kommst Du jetzt darauf?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Es fiel mir gerade ein, als Du dein Gesicht berührt hast. Es ist seltsam, Dich so anzusehen und zu wissen, dass Du eigentlich anders aussiehst." Und zwar erheblich anders. Der Aussehensveränderungszauber zeigte Severus nach wie vor in der Gestalt, wie er vor über einem halben Jahr gewesen war. Darunter lag jetzt etwas anderes, das Remus nur zu gut in Erinnerung hatte und wahrscheinlich nie vergessen würde - und fühlte, denn obwohl der Veränderungszauber natürlich die äußere Gestalt eines Menschen modifizierte, veränderte er nicht die haptische Erfahrung, wenn man ihn berührte. So fühlte Remus nachts auf Severus' Haut die Narben, die er nicht sah, die spitzen Knochen, die tagsüber unter der Illusion des Zaubers verborgen lagen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Severus antwortete. "Nein, und Ja. Wahrscheinlich ist es teils einfach Gewohnheit, vielleicht spielt das, was Du erwähnst eine Rolle. Vermutlich trage ich ihn auch aus purem Eigennutz." Das verstand Remus nicht ganz, und neugierig lehnte er sich etwas vor. "Wie, aus Eigennutz? Weil Du kein Mitleid magst?" Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich auch deswegen, aber das meinte ich nicht. Nein, ich - wie soll ich es erklären?" Er überlegte ein Moment, und Remus wurde wieder daran erinnert, wie sehr er Severus' Ehrlichkeit schätzte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber dann hatte der sonst so verschlossene Mann sich tatsächlich daran gewöhnt, Remus gegenüber mit schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit auch Schwächen zuzugeben. Schließlich fand Severus die Worte, die er suchte. "Vielleicht ist es eine Form der psychologischen Kriegsführung. Wenn ich selbst im Spiegel nicht das ganze Ausmaß meines Verfalls sehen muss, kann ich ihn vielleicht hinauszögern. Oder einfach ignorieren." Das letztere erschien Remus am wahrscheinlichsten. Es passte am besten zu der Art und Weise wie Severus über Monate hinweg im Verborgenen gelitten hatte, und sich mithilfe von eines komplizierten Systems verschiedenster Tränke aufrecht erhalten hatte.

Wie groß das Ausmaß dieser seltsamen Maßnahmen tatsächlich gewesen war, hatte Remus erst in der ersten Zeit ihres Zusammenlebens begriffen. Es war ein fein abgestimmtes System aus Tränken verschiedenster Art, das Severus nutzte um sich am Leben zu erhalten. Im Gegensatz zu den Mitteln, die Poppy ihm nun verabreichte, waren sie aber fast alle beinahe schon im Bereich der Drogen anzusiedeln. Severus nutzte verschiedenste Betäubungsmittel, Schmerzstiller, aber auch amphetaminähnliche Stoffe, um sich aufrecht zu erhalten. Das er die Opiumhöhle nicht nur aus Gründen der Kontaktaufnahme mit seinen Informanten besuchte hatte Remus auch schnell begriffen, und nur schwer akzeptiert. Aber der Cruiciatus hatte erbarmungslos das feine Nervensystem in Severus' Körper angegriffen und gründlich ruiniert, und die Schmerzen waren häufig nur durch Opium einzudämpfen. Noch weigerte Severus sich, auch Morphium zu verwenden - aber er hatte Remus gegenüber schon lange zugegeben, im Notfall auch darauf zurückgreifen zu wollen. Wie gut dieses komplizierte Geflecht zu seiner Ausbildung als Tränkemeister und seiner Spezialisierung auf die Spagyrik, die Tränkekunde als Heilmittel einsetzte, passte! Manchmal dachte Remus daran, dass Severus sonst wahrscheinlich schon längst aufgegeben hätte. So kam ihm der Zufall zur Hilfe, und seine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse waren ihm zunutze geworden.

"Aber es hilft ja nichts, es zu ignorieren. Auch wenn ich natürlich völlig nachvollziehen kann, dass Du nicht alle Welt informieren willst. Aber meinst Du nicht, man hätte Dir vielleicht besser helfen können, wenn Du früher etwas gesagt hättest?" Jetzt endgültig vom Lesen abgebracht legte Remus das Buch auf den Boden neben sich. Severus sah ihn nur an, die Ellbogen auf den Seitenlehnen des Stuhls abgestützt, die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt. "Euch ist bewusst, dass Ihr mir nicht helfen könnt." Remus sah auf seine Hände. Tatsächlich hatte Severus Recht. Alle ihre Bemühungen hatten bisher wenig Erfolg gezeigt, und kaum Besserung bewirkt. Poppys Heilkunst konnte viel, aber es gelang ihr kaum Verbesserungen in Severus' Zustand zu erreichen. Nur den Status quo zu erhalten, das war ihr möglich gewesen. Auch wenn das schon ein Fortschritt war: Sie gaben es nicht gerne zu.

Als Remus wieder aufsah hatte Severus den Veränderungszauber fallen gelassen. Es war nicht viel von ihm zu sehen, aber selbst in seinen vollen Roben, die wie immer bis zu den Handgelenken reichten und mit ihrem hohen Kragen sogar den Hals bedeckten, war der Verfall sichtbar. Viel zu groß schienen ihm die schwarzen Stoffmassen auf einmal zu sein, seine Hände schmal, die Finger dürr wie Äste. Am eindrucksvollsten fand Remus aber immer sein Gesicht, das mit den tiefliegenden Augenhöhlen, den schwarzen Augenringen und der spitz hervorstechenden Nase beinahe gespenstisch wirkte. Die scharfen Linien seiner hervorstehenden Wangenknochen trugen ihr übrigens zu diesem Gesamteindruck bei. Über all das hätte Remus hinwegsehen können, wäre da nicht die tiefe Müdigkeit gewesen, die in Severus Gesichtsausdruck lag, und sich in den tiefliegenden schwarzen Augen widerspiegelte.

Ohne zu Überlegen stand Remus auf, durchquerte den Raum, und setzte sich unmittelbar vor Severus auf den Schreibtisch, nachdem er den Pergamentstapel einfach zur Seite geschoben hatte. Severus betrachtete ihn nur stumm, und als Remus die Hand ausstreckte und an Severus' Wange legte, schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich nur ein wenig in die Berührung und ließ es geschehen. "Wenn ich meinen eigenen Anblick kaum ertrage, wie kannst Du es dann?" Severus hatte sehr leise gesprochen, als wäre er kurz davor einzuschlafen. Es brach Remus fast das Herz. Ihm fielen tausend Antworten ein, aber keine schien ihm geeignet zu sein, auf diese Frage allumfassend einzugehen. Also lehnte er sich nur vor, und küsste Severus vorsichtig und sanft. Dann erst sagte er etwas. "Ich ertrage Dich ganz hervorragend. Auch wenn Du für meinen Geschmack gerade etwas zuviel Stoff anhast." Wie unfreiwillig lächelte Severus, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und den Kopf zu Remus' Berührung geneigt.

"Es ist noch nicht spät, aber wir sollten schlafen gehen." Aber Severus deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. "Ich habe noch Arbeit. Und er wird rufen." Sofort war Remus wieder in Realität angelangt. "Heute Nacht? Bist Du Dir sicher?" Mit sichtbarer Mühe öffnete Severus die Augen und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ja, er hatte es angekündigt. Außerdem hat er irgendetwas vor." Alarmiert sah Remus ihn an, aber Severus beruhigte ihn sofort. "Schau nicht so, es wird schon nichts dramatisches sein. Für den Fall der Fälle ist Albus informiert." Verhalten gähnte er und fuhr sich wieder mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht. Dann sah er auf seine Fingerspitzen hinab, die wie immer ohne den Tarnzauber leicht zitterten. Remus folgte seinem Blick, und ergriff dann beide Hände mit seinen eigenen. Selbst in seinem Griff spürte er das leichte Zittern, das in seinen Augen grausamste Merkmal des Cruciatus: die Zerstörung der Nervenbahnen zeigte sich dort am stärksten. "Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert, dass Du überhaupt noch arbeiten kannst." Severus sah auf Remus Hände hinab. "Es wird nicht mehr lange möglich sein, Du weißt es. Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Und ohne deine Hilfe wäre es bereits jetzt nicht mehr möglich."

Darüber gesprochen hatten sie, und sie waren zu einem praktischen Kompromiss gelangt: Remus, der mittlerweile einen nicht geringen Umfang an Schneidetechniken beherrschte, stellte sich Severus zur Verfügung und übernahm die Vorbereitungsarbeiten. Severus selbst braute dann nur noch, und in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit waren sie ein gut eingespieltes Duo geworden. So gut, dass Severus in letzter Zeit aufgehört hatte Remus' Arbeit zu kontrollieren, und sich ganz auf seine Sorgfalt verließ. Das erfüllte Remus mit großem Stolz, und Albus hatte ihm versprochen, ihn offiziell als Gesellen in die Tränkemeisterzunft aufzunehmen, wenn erstmal das Schuljahr überstanden war. Wenn alles vorbei war, hatte er wohl eigentlich gemeint, aber nicht gesagt. Es war unrealistisch von Remus anzunehmen, dass dieser Umstand je eintreffen würde, aber er war trotzdem stolz gewesen und hatte sich über diese indirekte Anerkennung gefreut. Dazu mochte er die ruhigen Stunden im Labor, die konzentrierte Arbeit und die Ergebnisse, die stets daraus erwuchsen. Sie erinnerten ihn an den letzten Sommer, in dem er so oft mit Severus im Labor gestanden hatte. Dazu war es eine befriedigende Arbeit für den Krankenflügel zu brauen, und auch der Wolfsbann gelang jedes Mal wieder. Andere komplizierte Tränke braute Severus kaum noch, um seine Energie nicht übermäßig anzugreifen. Der Wolfsbann war bereits anstrengend genug, und die Erholungsphasen, die Severus nach jedem Brauvorgang brauchte, wurden immer länger. Dennoch arbeitete er mit nicht nachlassender Präzision und Hingabe, und der Trank gelang jedes Mal perfekt.

"Natürlich, und wir arbeiten ja jetzt schon ganz gut zusammen. Weißt Du eigentlich, dass Albus mir versprochen hat, mich irgendwann in die Tränkemeisterzunft einzuführen?" Unfreiwillig musste Severus grinsen. "Das gefällt Dir, ich kann es mir denken. Und Albus, er liebt die etwas schwülstigen Zeremonien der Zunft. Ja, wenn alles vorbei ist, dann wird er das sicherlich tun. Schade, dass ich dann nicht damit angeben kann, Dich ausgebildet zu haben." Er klang resigniert, und Remus beantwortete diese Aussage mit einem leichten Klaps auf seine Schulter, wohl wissend, dass er damit einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen würde - Severus' Haut war dünn, und er war von schwarzen Flecken und Blutergüssen geradezu übersät. "Sei nicht so negativ, verflixt. Kannst Du nicht mal optimistisch sein?" Mit übertrieben schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb Severus sich die Schulter. "Wenn ich damit deiner Aggression entgehen kann. Also: Ich werde Dich selbstverständlich mit größtem Stolz der Tränkemeisterzunft als mein Geselle präsentieren, und danach hole ich mir für den Wolfsbann den Flamel-Preis ab. Anschließend gehen wir tanzen, und ich trage ein rotes Kleid. Einverstanden?" Ungewollt musste Remus lachen. Er wusste nicht, was absurder war: Severus' zutiefst zynischer und knochentrockener Tonfall oder die Vorstellung, den großgewachsenen Tränkemeister in einem roten Kleid zu sehen. "Tanzt Du dann auch Tango mit mir?" Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Tango Argentino, selbstverständlich."

Noch während Remus lachte gähnte Severus hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Remus glitt von der Schreibtischplatte. "Das dachte ich mir. Du arbeitest heute nicht mehr. Wir legen uns etwas hin, ich erzähle Dir die Neuigkeiten von der letzten Ordenssitzung, die Du ja verpasst hast. Das heißt, eigentlich erzähle ich Dir den Klatsch, den Rest hat Dir Albus ja schon berichtet." Wieder verdrehte Severus die Augen, ließ sich aber von Remus aus seinem Stuhl ziehen und folgte ihm ergeben ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf der großen Couch Platz fanden. Gehüllt in die leichte Decke ließ Severus sich dazu herab sich an Remus zu lehnen und hörte zu, was es bei der letzte Sitzung des Ordens neues an unwichtigen Informationen gegeben hatte. Aber spätestens bei der genauen Beschreibung des Hochzeitskleids der zukünftigen Frau von Minervas Bruder war er dann eingedöst. Remus bemerkte erst viele Sätze später, dass ihm sein Publikum abhanden gekommen war, und ließ sich einfach in eine wohlige Ruhe versinken. Im großen Kamin knisterte schon das erste Feuer, und an die Fensterscheiben klopften einige Tropfen.

Ihre Ruhe wurde je unterbrochen als Severus plötzlich hochschreckte. "Habe ich geschlafen? Ich muss gehen." Remus roch sofort das versengte Fleisch, ein für seine Werwolfsnase kaum erträglicher Geruch, den er hasste. Er hatte Severus nie danach gefragt wie groß die Schmerzen waren, die mit jedem Ruf einhergingen. Dabei waren sie nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was Severus am Ende erwartete. Warum konnte Voldemort nicht wenigstens seine Rufe für seine Diener angenehmer gestalten? Der dunkle Magier musste eine ausgesprochen sadistische Freude an solchen Dingen haben.

Mit noch etwas steifen Schritten war Severus derweil im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, noch im Gehen wieder hinter dem Veränderungszauber verschwindend. Remus folgte ihm nicht, denn er wusste, dass Severus in diesen Momenten Ruhe wollte. Minuten später erschien er wieder im Türrahmen, diesmal in die schwarzen Roben der Death Eater gehüllt, den weiten Mantel bereits über den Schultern. Nur Handschuhe und Maske trug er noch nicht. Während er aber die Handschuhe lose in der rechten Hand hielt, war die Maske für Remus unsichtbar irgendwo in seinem weiten Mantel verborgen. Niemand im Orden wusste, wie genau sie aussah. Nur Albus kannte ihr spezifisches Aussehen. Alle anderen Mitglieder des Orden und auch Remus hatten keine Vorstellung davon, wie genau Severus' Maske gekennzeichnet war. Sie wussten nur, dass sie sich von den einfachen silbernen Masken der gewöhnlichen Death Eater unterschied und ihn so als Mitglied des engsten Kreises um Voldemort kennzeichnete. Was genau aber in das Silber der Maske gezeichnet war konnte keiner erahnen.

Kommentarlos durchquerte Severus das Wohnzimmer, ging zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein. Sekunden später erschien der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore in den Flammen. "Du gehst?" Severus nickte. "Ja, er hat gerufen. Es liegt nichts vor, dass ich jetzt schon wüsste oder erahnen könnte. Alltag, wohl. Allerdings scheint er irgendetwas zu planen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, was genau es ist. Sobald ich zurück bin informiere ich Dich." Albus sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. "Gut. Sei vorsichtig." Severus zuckte die Schultern, und das Bild in den Flammen verschwand. Dann wand der sich an Remus. "Geh schlafen. Es wird spät werden, zu wachen lohnt sich nicht." Remus zog die Knie an und lehnte sich tief ins Sofa zurück. "Ach was, Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht schlafe solange Du fort bist. Und Albus ebenfalls nicht. Komm bald wieder, und bitte in einem Stück." Wieder zuckte Severus die Schultern und beschäftigte sich damit die Handschuhe anzuziehen. "Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht." Remus betrachtete ihn kurz. Severus war schon in seinen gewöhnlichen Roben eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Die Kleidung der Death Eater verlieh ihm aber nun vollständig den Anschein der Unberührbarkeit. Fasziniert hatte Remus beobachtet, wie sich mit dem Wechsel der Kleidung auch stets sein Habitus veränderte, als müsste er ein anderes Selbst anlegen, um seine Aufgaben erfolgreich bewältigen zu können. Er wirkte angespannter als gewöhnlich, sein Gesicht wie in Stein gemeißelt, die Augen völlig emotionslos. Remus hatte die Death Eater Roben noch nie berührt, Severus ließ es nicht zu. Selbst wenn er verletzt war kleidete er sich stets um, bevor er wieder mit jemandem sprach, jedenfalls solange er es noch konnte. Nur seine Berichte an Albus lieferte er in vollem Ornat ab, und dorthin führte ihn sein Weg von dem Apparationspunkt im Verbotenen Wald auch stets als erstes. Egal wie sehr Remus ihn hatte überzeugen wollen, an dieser Routine war nichts zu ändern. Das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass Severus häufig zeitsensitive Informationen mit sich trug: Wissen, das sofort ans Ministerium oder die betroffenen Familien weitergegeben werden musste, um nützlich sein zu können. Erst danach ließ er zu, dass jemand sich um ihn selbst kümmerte.

Auch die Abschiede waren kurz. Wie immer stand Severus auch diesmal nur Sekunden vor Remus, und war dann schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Remus' Abschiedsgruß, das übliche "Bitte sei sehr vorsichtig" registrierte er noch, antwortete aber wie stets nicht mehr. In Gedanken war er schon weit fort von Hogwarts, sortierte die Informationen des letzten Treffens, die Strategie des Ordens und Albus' Anweisungen. Und nicht zuletzt brauchte er den Weg vom Schloss zum Verbotenen Wald um seinen Geist zu reinigen und zu verschließen, um Voldemorts Okkulmentik abweisen und zu seinen eigenen Gunsten einsetzen zu können. Dieser Vorgang benötigte Konzentration, umso mehr, je erschöpfter Severus war.

Währendessen blieb Remus allein in den warmen und behaglichen Räumen des Tränkemeisteres zurück. Zweimal schnippte er gedankenverloren mit den Fingern und betrachtete die kleine grüne Flamme, die über seinem Daumen züngelte. Dann gähnte er, streckte sich auf dem bequemen Sofa, und holte wieder sein Buch aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Draußen vor dem Fenster regnete es stärker.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 4. Juli 2012


	2. Spider's Web

**Spider's Web**

Der Herbst war kühler geworden, und mit ihm die Stimmung. Die Angriffe der Death Eater vermehrten sich und beinahe täglich gab es neue Berichte im Tagespropheten. Die Ruhe des Sommers war endgültig verflogen, und nicht wenige wunderten sich, wohin ihre Erholung so schnell gegangen war.

Die Stimmung außerhalb der Schlossmauern schien sich auch auf das Innere von Hogwarts zu übertragen. Die Schüler waren nervöser, die Klassen unruhig. Die Anfeindungen zwischen den Häusern nahmen zu, und die Anzahl der Gangduelle war exponential gestiegen.

Genau auf ein solches stieß Remus eines Nachmittags während er auf dem Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war. Es regnete draußen, und die meisten Schüler trieben sich auf den Gängen herum. Noch waren keine Prüfungen angesetzt, und nachdem wegen des dauerhaft schlechten Wetters die Quidditch-Trainingsphase noch nicht hatte beginnen können, lag noch mehr Unruhe in der Luft.

Remus hörte das Auf und Ab der Sprüche schon von weitem. Die schlecht gezielten Zauber prallten in die Wände des Ganges und hallten bis um die Ecke. Seufzend beschleunigte er seine Schritte und ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten, bereit mögliche Klammersprüche und Gummibein-Zauber erst einmal aufzuheben, bevor das Wirrwarr des Streites dann beseitigt werden konnte. Immer lauter wurden die Stimmen der Schüler je näher Remus ihnen kam. Schon bevor er die Ecke erreichte erkannte er die Stimmen dreier Gryffindors aus dem siebten Jahr, und besonders laut die Proteste eines Slytherins aus dem fünften Jahr. Klassische Hausrivalitäten, also. Aber was er hörte gefiel ihm nicht.

"Ach was, Wolsey, uns kannst Du doch nichts vormachen. Ihr seid doch alle gleich, bloß auf Lug und Betrug aus. Natürlich gab's da jede Menge Sabotage beim letzten Match vor dem Sommer." Deutlich war die Abschätzung in der Stimme des Jungen zu hören, und die Häme. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte nichts gegen Quidditch, aber manchmal fragte er sich doch, ob Hogwarts ohne die ewige Konkurrenz der Häuser nicht ein angenehmerer Ort wäre. "Von wegen Sabotage, wir haben einfach besser gespielt als ihr. Wie immer!" Der Slytherin klang aufgebracht, aber auch seltsam schrill. Dann waren wieder einige Zauber zu hören. "Wenn ihr fair spielen würdet, würdet ihr nie gewinnen. Außerdem ist das doch überall so. Wenn dein Vater kein Death Eater wäre, hättest Du nie einen Platz in Hogwarts bekommen. Deine Zauberei ist ja eher mittelmäßig." Remus ging etwas schneller. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die sich dieses Duell bewegte. Um die Ecke hörte er wieder einige Zauber einschlagen, und dann die wütende Replik des Slytherin. "Du kannst ja noch nicht mal ordentlich zielen, was willst Du mir erzählen? Elendes Schlammblut!" Remus fiel in einen leichten Laufschritt.

Das Protestgeschrei der Gryffindors war nicht zu überhören. "Na warte, Dir ziehen wir das Fell über die Ohren." Remus erkannte die tiefere Stimme eines seiner liebsten Schüler. "Überlasst den mir. Ich hab da auch so einiges gelernt. Na, dreckige Schlange, glaubst Du, nur ihr könntet das? Ich habe in den Ferien die Unverzeihlichen geübt, jetzt kannst Du was erleben. Bist ja eh wertlos." Remus rannte. "Das traust Du dich ja sowieso nicht." Der Slytherin klang allerdings nicht sehr sicher. "Euch sollte man alle ausrotten, ihr verdammten Schwarzmagier. Ich werde Auror und mache genau das - und bei Dir fang ich schon mal an." Die Aggression war nicht zu überhören.

Er bog gerade um die Ecke als der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab hob um seine Drohung wahrzumachen. Mit einem Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst. Wolsey, ein recht klein gewachsener Junge aus dem fünften Jahr, stand bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Vor ihm hatten sich die drei älteren aufgebaut, von denen der mittlere, Harold Langdon, als Wortführer die Drohung des Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hatte. Ein Unverzeihlicher! In den Gängen von Hogwarts! Remus was wütend. Wie konnte so etwas passieren?

Mit einem Wink rief er den Zauberstab des mittleren Gryffindors zu sich. "Mr. Langdon! Was sehe ich da?" Erschrocken fuhren die Schüler herum und starrten ihn an. "Professor - wir können das erklären -" Der Slytherin wies auf Langdon und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. "Er hat mich bedroht. Mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Und er hat meinen Vater als Death Eater bezichtigt." Der kleinste der Gryffindors, der bis dahin noch nichts gesagt hatte, kreischte empört auf. "Du hast ihn Schlammblut genannt! Professor, so was sagt man doch nicht." Vier paar Augen starrten Remus an.

"Man droht auch nicht mit Unverzeihlichen, Mr. White." Die Schüler fuhren herum. Auch von Remus unbemerkt war Severus hinter einer Ecke aufgetaucht, und kam nun mit großen Schritten den Gang hinunter auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Und er sah nicht glücklich über das Geschehen vor sich aus. Als er bei ihnen angelangt war, nickte er Remus nur flüchtig zu und fixierte dann die Gruppe. "Erklären Sie sich, Mr. Langdon. Sofort." Wolsey sah zufrieden über die Entwicklung aus und starrte Langdon mit einem leicht gehässigen Blick an. Das allerdings entging Severus nicht. Er brauchte nur einen Seitenblick um den Jungen zur Raison zu rufen. "Sparen Sie es sich, Mr. Wolsey. Beleidigungen dieser Art haben hier nichts zu suchen. Fünfzig Punkte von Slytherin, und erscheinen Sie heute Abend in meinem Büro, wo ich Ihnen ihre Strafaufgabe zuteilen werde. Und jetzt gehen Sie." Sofort verschwand das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. Der Verlust von fünfzig Punkten war ein schwerer Schlag für Slytherin, und dazu noch eine Strafarbeit! Aber er drehte sich gehorsam um und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Langsam wurden die Gryffindors unruhig. Anscheinend war Severus nicht gerade guter Laune, und wenn er sein eigenes Haus schon so hart bestrafte, was würde dann mit ihnen machen? "Mr. Langdon." Severus sprach gefährlich leise. "Sind Sie sich über den Umfang der Konsequenzen, welche die Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen mit sich bringt im Klaren?" Der Junge sah auf den Boden. "Ja, Sir." Severus fixierte ihn weiterhin. "Sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen sprechen. So, Mr. Langdon, Sie sind sich also über die Konsequenzen im Klaren. Dann wiederholen Sie doch bitte den Ablauf für uns, damit wir uns alle auf einer Ebene befinden." Die anderen beiden Schüler traten von einem Bein aufs andere. Hilfesuchend sah Langdon zu Remus, der aber gar nicht daran dachte, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Dann räusperte Langdon sich. "Also, ähm. Die Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen führt zum Ausschluss von Hogwarts, und einer Untersuchung durch das Ministerium." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist korrekt. Die Einberufung eines Untersuchungsausschusses führt übrigens auch unweigerlich dazu, dass ein Eintrag in Ihre Akte vorgenommen wird. Dieser Akteneintrag für weiterhin dazu, dass eine Karriere als Auror für Sie in sehr weite Ferne rückt." Der Junge wurde plötzlich blass. "Wirklich, ich hätte das sowieso nicht gemacht, das war bloß eine Drohung, ich hätte irgendwas anderes gemacht, einen Gummibein-Zauber vielleicht -" Aber Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Sparen Sie sich den Atem." Dann sah er zu Remus. "Ich vermute, dass Professor Lupin mit mir übereinstimmen wird, die Klärung dieses Sachverhalts und die Entscheidung über die Weitergabe dieses Vorfalls ans Ministerium an Direktor Dumbledore zu übergeben." Remus nickte. "Sehr gut. Dann gehen Sie bitte voraus, wenn ich mich recht erinnere kennen Sie die Richtung. Vorweg erst einmal: Hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor aufgrund Ihres Verhaltens, Mr. Langdon, und jeweils fünfzig Punkte wegen unterlassener Hilfe durch Mr. White und Mr. Crown. Ich werde Professor McGonagall dazubitten, immerhin betrifft das ihr Haus." Remus versorgte den Zauberstab des Schülers in einer der vielen Taschen seiner Robe. "Ich sehe das ebenso. Einen Unverzeihlichen auch nur anzudrohen, Mr. Langdon, was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?" Der Schüler murmelte etwas und sah auf den Boden.

Dann begann die kleine Karawane sich in Richtung des Büros von Albus Dumbledore zu bewegen. Unterwegs fing Severus einen Schüler ab und schicke ihn zu Minerva McGonagall, die gerade in ihrem Büro arbeitete.

Die Klärung des Vorfalls nahm den ganzen Nachmittag in Anspruch. Albus Dumbledore hörte sich die ganze Geschichte mehrfach aus verschiedener Perspektive an, und als Minerva McGonagall dann dazustieß mussten sie den Vorfall gleich noch einmal erklären. Sie zeigte sich entsetzt, und zum Ärger der Gryffindors zog sie zusätzlich zu den bereits von Severus reduzierten Hauspunkten nochmals fünfzig Punkte ab. Dann zitierte sie die drei Übeltäter für den nächsten Tag in ihr Büro, und die Schüler waren entlassen.

Nachdem die Tür hinter den drei Übeltätern ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ Minerva McGonagall sich ratlos in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken. "Wirklich, es ist kaum zu glauben. Wie kann so was passieren? In meinem Haus?" Albus seufzte. "Mir scheint, dass die unruhige Stimmung langsam auf Hogwarts übergreift." Minerva nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Aber wenn es hier passiert, wenn es bei den Gryffindors schon passiert -" Sie kam nicht weiter. Severus unterbrach sie, sichtlich verärgert. "Und genau deswegen wird der Orden nicht erfolgreich sein. Habt ihr denn gar nichts gelernt? Es gibt keine 'guten Gryffindors' und 'böse Slytherins'. Es passiert nicht 'sogar' bei den Gryffindors. Aber genau dieses Hirngespinst trägt der Orden immer noch wie eine Flagge vor sich her, und genau deswegen werden wir auch diesen Winter wieder Hoffnung verlieren. Die Zuwachsquote der Death Eater ist enorm, und es ist dieses völlig falsche Denken, das immer wieder mehr in ihre Arme treibt." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Minerva versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Severus, so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint -" Aber er unterbrach sie schon wieder. "Nein, ihr meint es nie, das ist ja das Problem."

Albus ergriff das Wort. "Severus, beruhige Dich. Dies Diskussionen sind jetzt für diesen speziellen Fall nicht hilfreich." Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus, schwieg aber. Albus nickte. "Danke. Gut, wir haben es hier also mit einem nicht unbedeutenden Zwischenfall zu tun. Wie gehen wir am besten damit um? Eine Grundlagenentscheidung wäre wohl hilfreich. Ich werde heute Abend in der großen Halle einige Worte zum Thema "Gangduell" sagen, das wird für den Anfang die Situation beruhigen. Aber was machen wir mit unsere drei Gryffindors? Wir werden die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern nicht einfach aus der Welt schaffen können, das ist offensichtlich. Dennoch müssen wir etwas tun um solche Eskalationen zu unterbinden."

Nach langer Diskussion gelangten sie letztendlich zu einem einstimmigen Ergebnis. Alle beteiligten Schülern würden getrennt voneinander Strafarbeiten für Filch verrichten, die abgezogenen Punkte blieben auch weiterhin abgezogen. Dazu würde jeder einzelne in einem Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer und später noch einmal von Dumbledore persönlich an das Ausmaß der Situation erinnert werden. Nachdem der Unverzeihliche nur angedroht, aber nicht ausgesprochen worden war, schien das für alle die geeignete Konsequenz zu sein.

"Hoffen wir, dass es ihnen eine Lehre sein wird." Seufzend nahm Albus Dumbledore seine Brille ab und rieb sie an seiner violetten Samtrobe sauber. In genau diesem Moment erschien auf dem Schreibtisch ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee, vier Tassen und einem großen Teller Schokoladenkekse. "Ach, wie praktisch. Wer möchte eine Tasse Tee?" Wie immer, wenn es zu solchen geselligen Ereignissen kam, ergriff Severus sofort die Flucht. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen." Dumbledore war bereits damit beschäftigt, den Tee einzugießen. "Du wirst vorhersehbar, Severus. Aber eine Frage musst Du mir noch beantworten, bevor Du dich in deinen Kerkern versteckst." Severus blieb hinter seinem Stuhl stehen, sah aber wenig begeistert über diese Bedingung aus. "Das wäre?" Albus schob eine volle Teetasse zu Minerva hinüber und sah über den Rand seiner nun sauberen Brille zu Severus hinauf. "Ist denn eigentlich an den Behauptungen Langdons etwas dran? Ich hatte die Wolseys nicht als den Death Eatern nachstehend eingestuft."

Neugierig sahen Remus und Minerva nun ebenfalls zu Severus hinauf, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Deine Vermutung ist korrekt, die Wolseys gehören meines Wissens nach tatsächlich nicht in Voldemorts Kreise. Soweit ich weiß halten sie sich aus der Politik gänzlich heraus. Sie haben seit ewigen Zeiten einen Landsitz in Yorkshire, und waren ja bekanntlich schon immer eher dem Kartoffeladel zugerechnet." Albus lächelte und nickte. "Kartoffeladlige waren mir schon immer sympathisch. Wie sieht es denn mit den Langdons aus?" Severus schnaubte. "Albert Langdon ist natürlich ein angesehener Bankier, der Tagesprophet ist ja sehr verliebt in ihn." Remus angelte seine Tasse von Albus' Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an des Bild des freundlich lächelnden Mannes. "Gringott's, nicht wahr? Er verwaltet besonders umfangreiche Nachlässe - er war doch im Zusammenhang mit dieser Affäre um Bodowsky's Millionenerbe ständig im Tagesprophet." Minerva nickte. "Stimmt, ich erinnere mich." Severus bestätigte ihre Vermutung. "Das ist korrekt. Albert Langdon ist der Mann, den Gringott's für solche Dinge einsetzt. Vertrauenerweckend, freundlich, zuverlässig, bester Gryffindor-Leumund." Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die Häme aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten. Nur ein kleines, beinahe schön bösartiges Lächeln erlaubte er sich. "Ein großer Mann, Albert Langdon, wahrlich. Die Finanzen der Death Eater blühen geradezu, seit er in den engsten Kreis aufgestiegen ist." Er sah Minerva an. "Und das als Gryffindor. Ihr entschuldigt mich." Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, und Sekunden später fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Minerva sah etwas säuerlich aus, während Albus einen Schokoladenkeks angelte. "Wenn er wenigstens ein bisschen weniger Freude daran hätte. Manchmal fragt man sich ja doch, ob man ihm nicht mal eins hinter die Ohren verpassen sollte." Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars.

Am gleichen Abend war Remus für die Patrouille durch die langen Gänge Hogwarts eingeteilt. Er teilte sich diese Aufgabe mittlerweile regelmäßig mit Severus, und sie genossen die ruhigen Wanderungen durch das immer stiller werdende Schloss als Gelegenheit für jene unwichtigen Gespräche, die sie im Alltag nicht führen konnten. Die dazu nötige Diskretion war nicht schwer zu erreichen. War Remus bei den Schülern sehr beliebt und bei seinen Wegen durch das Schloss sonst selten lange allein, schien Severus genau das Gegenteil zu bewirken. Selbst die wenigen Schüler, die sich aufgrund einer Ausnahmeerlaubnis um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen aufhielten vermieden ihre Nähe, und alle anderen hüteten sich sowieso davor, ausgerechnet Severus bei ihren heimlichen Spaziergängen zu begegnen. Trotzdem wob Severus jedes Mal einen leichten Schutzzauber um sie herum. So konnten sie offen und ohne Sorge sprechen, während jeder Lauschende nur eisig ausgetauschte Höflichkeitsfloskeln hörte. Remus war fasziniert von der Wirkung des Zaubers, und hatte bereits einen Beweis seiner guten Funktionalität erhalten, als Harry ihm einmal unter vier Augen das Beileid zu seiner häufigen und sichtlich unangenehmen Begleitung aussprach. Scheinbar waren das magische Trio ihnen mehr als einmal auf den Fersen gewesen, und Remus war ausgesprochen dankbar für den Schutzzauber, den er vorher als eine der viele seltsamen Maßnahmen des übervorsichtigen Spions abgetan hatte.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte Severus den Zauber mit einem Wink aus dem Handgelenk aktiviert, sobald sie sich außerhalb der Kerkerumgebung befanden. Für gewöhnlich war es dann seine Aufgabe, den Beginn des Abends mit einer sinnlosen Auftaktfrage zu eröffnen, die Remus ins Sprechen brachte. Das war für Remus genau das richtige, denn über den Verlauf des Tages sammelte er meist eine ganze Menge Anekdoten an, die er dann abends erzählte. Manchmal berichtete dann auch Severus von Neuigkeiten, oder er ging einfach schweigend neben Remus her und hörte ihm bei seinen Ausführungen zu. An diesem Abend schwieg er, bis es Remus zu bunt wurde.

"Bist Du immer noch beleidigt wegen dem, was Minerva heute gesagt hat?" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus antwortete. Offensichtlich war er in Gedanken weit weg gewesen. Daran hatte Remus sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, auch wenn es ihm schwergefallen war. Er war daran gewöhnt, die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Gesprächspartners zu genießen - jedenfalls solange es sich nicht gerade um Sirius handelte, der in seinen Gedankengängen genauso spontan und sprunghaft war wie in seinem sonstigen Verhalten - und Severus' häufiges Abdriften hatte ihn anfänglich geärgert. Nach einigen Wochen hatte er aber erkannt, dass die sichtbare Gedankenlosigkeit keineswegs ein Zeichen von Geringschätzung darstellte, sondern eigentlich ein Vertrauensbeweis war. Für gewöhnlich war Severus darauf trainiert, seine Gedanken stets sorgfältig sortiert beisammen zu halten, um in jeder Situation angemessen reagieren zu können. Sich den Luxus einer Abschweifung zu erlauben könnte für ihn unter Umständen fatale Folgen haben, und so war er stets aufmerksam und penibel darauf bedacht den Erwartungen seines Gesprächspartners zu entsprechen. Bei Remus aber konnte er sich diese kleinen Gedankenwanderungen gönnen und darauf vertrauen, das Remus diese Momente der Schwäche nicht ausnutzen würde.

Auch diesmal benötigte er einige Schritte, um wieder ganz in die Gegenwart zu gelangen und seine Gedanken zu sortieren. "Sehr interessant. Beleidigt war ich eigentlich zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Es war nur eine gute Gelegenheit, einmal wieder auf das viel zu einfache Weltbild hinzuweisen, das der Orden manchmal pflegt." Das fand Remus interessant. "Wieso sollte der Orden ein einfaches Weltbild haben?" Severus verstaute die Hände in den Taschen seiner weiten Robe. "Das sollte eigentlich offensichtlich sein. Irgendein Weltbild muss jeder Gruppierung zur Förderung ihres Zusammenhalts nutzen, und für den Orden bietet sich 'Gut gegen Böse' ja geradezu an. Die Ordensmitglieder sind die aufrechten Kämpfer, auf der anderen Seite stehen die Death Eater. Das sich der Orden beinahe vollständig aus Gryffindors rekrutiert, trägt natürlich dazu bei. Stark vereinfachte Weltsicht: Der Orden ist gut, er setzt sich aus Gryffindors zusammen, also sind diese de facto auch 'gut', was auch immer das heißen soll. Es hilft dabei nicht, dass die Death Eater über die Hälfte aus Slytherins bestehen. Aber es gibt auch Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs - wenn auch nur sehr wenige - und Gryffindors dort, das vergisst der Orden gerne. Also heißt es 'wir gegen die', das ist pragmatisch sehr nützlich und hält den Orden gut zusammen. Aber eine solche Strategie birgt auch reichlich Fallstricke. Vor allem wenn sie auf so etwas gebaut sind, denn das Konzept der Hausrivalitäten sollte eigentlich jeder hinter sich gelassen haben, wenn er endgültig seine Schulzeit hinter sich gebracht hat. Aber das funktioniert nicht mehr, das Konzept hat sich tief eingebrannt, egal wie hirnrissig es ist. Also bleibt man Slytherin oder Gryffindor, egal wo man hingeht. Das kann fatale Folgen haben."

Sie durchquerten das Foyer vor der großen Eingangstür, und Severus warf einen prüfenden Blick in die im Schatten liegenden Treppenaufgänge rechts und links davon, die hervorragende Verstecke anboten. Diesmal schienen sich aber keine heimlichen Liebespaare dort zu verbergen, und sie erreichten das Portal zur großen Halle. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete Remus die große Tür, die etwas in den Angeln quietschte. "Filch sollte dringend die Tür ölen. Welche Folgen meinst Du?" Sie betraten den großen Saal. Über ihnen zeigte die Decke einen unruhig bewölkten Himmel. Ohne die Schüler wirkte der Raum noch riesiger, gestreckt durch die langen Tische, die seine Längsachse noch betonten.

"Wenn alle etwas behaupten wird es zu einer Wahrheit. Kein Slytherin würde je dem Orden beitreten, schließlich ist das ein Gryffindor-Verein. Aber wie soll Voldemort je besiegt werden, wenn ein Viertel der Zauberergemeinde einfach ausfällt? Und auch in anderen Häusern gab es immer Abneigungen gegen Gryffindor. Sich so festzulegen war unklug." Sie hatten die Empore vor dem Lehrertisch erreicht. Nachdenklich sah Remus zur Decke hinauf. "Bist Du wirklich der einzige Slytherin im Orden?" Severus nickte, die Hände immer noch in den Taschen seiner Robe. "Man kann darüber streiten, ob ich dem Orden wirklich angehöre. Für ihn zu arbeiten ist eine Sache, Zugehörigkeit etwas völlig anderes."

Durch eine Seitentür hinter dem Lehrertisch gelangten sie in das verzweigte Gangsystem hinter der Halle. Es war dunkler dort, und die Fackeln an den Wänden reagierten so spät nicht mehr auf ihre Anwesenheit. Aber sie verzichteten auf Licht. Remus nutzte den Vorteil seiner Nachtsichtigkeit, und Severus kannte die Gänge des Schlosses sowieso in- und auswendig, und bevorzugte prinzipiell meistens die Dunkelheit. "Wenn alle etwas behaupten wird es zu einer Wahrheit - und alle Slytherins böse?" Ihre Schritte hallten durch den langen Gang. "Streich "böse" aus deinem Vokabular. Gut und Böse sind hypothetische Gegensatzpaare, mit denen zu arbeiten jenseits von Muggeltheologie und Rechtsdogmatik keinen Sinn macht. Es gibt nicht das Böse und das Gute, es gibt nur Grauabstufungen und Tendenzen. Aber natürlich funktioniert dieser Effekt, wie eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung. Wer immer für schlau, gerissen und unmoralisch gehalten wird tendiert stärker zu diesen Charaktereigenschaften als jemand, dem stets Tapferkeit und Gerechtigkeit nachgesagt wird. Es ist ein einfacher Mechanismus, aber er ist tödlich. Sieh Dich um, und Du erkennst, wohin er uns geführt hat. Ich habe Schüler, die angesichts dieser gesellschaftlichen Funktionsweisen fast verzweifeln. Aber in den Zeiten - wohin kann ein Slytherin gehen, wenn nicht zu Voldemort? Wer wird ihm glauben schenken? Sicherlich nicht der Orden." Remus hörte die Müdigkeit in Severus' Stimme. "Aber kann man da nichts machen?" Severus schnaubte. "Sag dem Wind er soll stillstehen. Die Räder laufen, das System ist gut geölt. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es bald zu einem Ende kommt und danach ein Neuanfang möglich ist. Tabula rasa! Es ist dringend nötig."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie und wanderten weiter durch die Gänge. Dann sprach Remus als erster wieder. "Glaubst Du, das wird bald passieren? Tabula Rasa? Der große Knall?" Severus nickte. "Ja, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. An Neujahr wird Voldemort wieder neue Death Eater berufen. Er ist sich seiner Sache sicher." Wie aus dem Nichts war das mulmige Gefühl in Remus' Magengrube wieder da. Es überfiel ihn jedesmal, wenn er an das dachte, was Severus so entspannt als "das Ende" bezeichnete.

"Und wie soll das aussehen? Wie stellt Voldemort sich das vor - eine große Schlacht, oder sowas?" Aber darauf hatte selbst Severus keine Antwort. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er hält sich recht bedeckt, aber es steht für ihn außer Frage, wer eine große Konfrontation gewinnen würde. Der Orden demonstriert wenig Stärke, und wiegt Voldemort in Sicherheit. Das ist taktisch geschickt, aber ob es auf die Dauer funktioniert muss die Zeit zeigen." Zeit. Leider war genau das eben jenes, wovon sie am wenigsten hatten. Wieder gingen sie schweigend eine Weile durch die Stille der Gänge, die nur durch das Geräusch ihrer Schritte unterbrochen wurde. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, wobei Remus sich sicher war, dass seine Gedankengänge optimistischer waren als die von Severus. Daran hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Um die düstere Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und zu verhindern, dass Severus vollständig in seinen pessimistischen Überlegungen versank, aus denen er dann manchmal tagelang nicht mehr auftauchen konnte, lenkte Remus das Gespräch auf heitere Themen um. "Naja, das sehen wir dann jedenfalls wenn es soweit ist. Und was machen wir nachher?"

Damit hatte er Severus gründlich irritiert. "Nachher? Ich verstehe nicht recht." Remus grinste. "Doch, Du warst nur abgelenkt. Nachher. Nach diesem ominösen Ende." Die erste Antwort fiel aus wie erwartet. "Was Du machst kann ich Dir nicht sagen, ich für meinen Teil liege wahrscheinlich sechs Fuß tiefer und gönne mir eine dauerhafte Auszeit." Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung scheuchte Remus dieses Argument aus dem Weg. "Ja, natürlich, das sagst Du immer. Aber denk doch mal positiver. Oder, alternativ, wenn positiv nicht zu deinem Ruf passt, stell Dir einmal die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit vor, dass Du überleben würdest. Was würde dann passieren? Wohin würdest Du gehen?" Tapfer ignorierte er Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue. "Unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten? Soll ich Dir das mal statistisch berechnen?" Das Angebot erwiderte Remus mit einem tadelnden Blick. "Wenn man Albus fragt, kannst Du nicht besonders gut rechnen. Lass das also lieber. Was würdest Du tun?" Wie erwartete sah Severus sich kurz in seiner Ehre als Tränkemeister mit solider arithmetischer Grundausbildung beleidigt. "Danke für das Kompliment, zu liebenswürdig. Wenn man Albus fragt - manchmal sollte man das nicht tun." Remus musste grinsen. Manchmal sollte man Albus wirklich nicht fragen, das war allerdings wahr. Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, das auf jeden Fall - aber manchmal fragte ganz Hogwarts sich, ob ihm sein massiver Zuckerkonsum nicht doch gewisse Schäden zugefügt hatte. Minerva nannte es "junggeblieben", die Schüler liebten und bewunderten ihn, aber selbst Remus war gelegentlich über die eine oder andere Idee des ehrenwerten Direktors erstaunt. Vor allem der Kreativität des Zauberers waren sie manchmal erbarmungslos ausgeliefert, was sich an den seltsamsten Stellen manifestierte. Dieses Jahr war es vor allem die Halloween-Dekoration, die Albus zur Höchstform trieb. Aus Langweile oder Wahn hatte er beispielsweise einen Zauber entwickelt, der überall kleine Spinnen wachsen ließ, die dann munter durch die Gegend krabbelten. Sie bestanden entweder aus Lakritz oder Brombeerfruchtgelee, und waren mit kleinen Zuckerperlen als Augen besetzt. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Albus diesen Zauber bei einer abendlichen Konferenz voller Begeisterung präsentiert, und Severus' Teetasse in einen größeren Spinnenhaufen verwandelt. Erwartungsgemäß hatte der Tränkemeister sich wenig begeistert gezeigt und war nur mit sanftem Zwang dazu zu überzeugen gewesen, eine der fliehenden Süßspeisen zu fangen und zu probieren. Auf Nachfrage hatte Severus dann zugeben müssen, dass dem Brombeergeschmack ein Unterton von Earl Gray beigemischt war, was Remus sich ganz scheußlich vorstellte. Die meisten dieser besonderen Spinnen waren noch am gleichen Abend gefangen und verspeist worden, aber einige waren entkommen und tauchten nun gelegentlich an den seltsamsten Orten im Schloss auf. Remus mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie sich dieser Zauber bis Halloween entwickeln würde, und was die schreckhafteren Schüler dazu sagen würden, wenn ihnen das Dessert in die Haare kroch.

Unwillkürlich musste Remus über diese Vorstellung lächeln. "Wenigstens hat Albus noch Ideen. Sie mögen manchmal etwas verrückt sein, aber er schafft es, uns alle von dieser trüben Wirklichkeit abzulenken. Sogar Dich." Severus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Wie sagtest Du vor kurzem - Scylla und Charybdis." Aber so leicht ließ Remus nicht locker. "Richtig. Aber jetzt erzähl' mir einmal, was Du tun würdest, wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre und Du frei wärst." Es klang seltsam, es so zu formulieren. Frei, waren sie das nicht eigentlich im physischen Sinne schon? Aber rational betrachtete war diese Form der Freiheit trügerisch. Severus war an Voldemort gebunden, unlösbar, und durch nicht weniger gravierende Eide an Albus. Und er selbst, als Werwolf dem Mond unterworfen, bis an das Ende seines Lebens - von wirklicher Freiheit konnte er nur träumen. "Freiheit ist nur eine Illusion." Ärgerlich schnalzte Remus mit der Zunge. "Vielleicht solltest Du Romane schreiben. Nein, wirklich, was würdest Du tun?"

Genervt gab Severus auf. "Merlin, bist Du hartnäckig. Also gut, damit Du endlich Ruhe gibst. Was würde ich tun?" Er überlegte einige Schritte lang. Mittlerweile hatten sie durch das System an Gängen die große Halle einmal von außen umrundet und waren wieder in der Vorhalle, am großen Portal, angelangt. Das schien Severus in seinen Überlegungen zu helfen. Im Vorbeigehen wies er auf die Tür. "Vermutlich würde ich durch diese Tür gehen und nie wieder zurückkommen." Damit hatte Remus nicht gerechnet. "Meinst Du das im übertragenen Sinn?" Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wortwörtlich. Ich würde Hogwarts endlich hinter mir lassen." Remus sortierte seine Überlegungen. "St. Aurelius?" Er erinnerte sich an ihren gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Oxford, und an seine erste Begegnung mit St. Aurelius, dem College für Alchemie und Arithmetik. Vor Remus' innerem Augen tauchte wieder der im Sonnenlicht golden schimmernde Sandstein auf, die grünen Innenhöfe, der Fluss, die Kopfsteinpflastergassen. Und er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie zufrieden Severus dort plötzlich gewirkt hatte. "Vielleicht das. Vielleicht würde ich auch einfach das Land verlassen, und fortgehen."

"Aber wohin?" Auf diesen Gedanken wäre Remus nicht gekommen. Fortzugehen, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Für ihn war Hogwarts das einzige wirkliche Zuhause. Von dort zu fortzugehen würde für ihn die Rückkehr in unsichere Zustände bedeuten, zurück zu Armut und ständiger Flucht. "Ich hätte einige Ideen. Aber es wird nicht geschehen, weswegen es sich nicht lohnt, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen." Hallend dröhnten elf Glockenschläge von der großen Uhr durch den Gang und markierten das Ende ihrer Patrouille. "Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht Hogwarts zu verlassen." Severus nickte, blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand neben ihm. "Für Dich ist es Heimat, wie auch für Albus oder Minerva. Damit erfüllt es seinen Zweck, das ist gut. Bei mir steht die Sache anders. Mir ist es zu eng hier." Remus dachte noch über eine Antwort nach, als er den Schatten an der Wand neben Severus sah. Er wies darauf, und seinem Fingerzeig folgend sah auch Severus das krabbelnde Etwas, griff schnell zu und hielt eine zappelnde Spinne in der Hand. Skeptisch betrachtete er das Tier zwischen seinen dürren Fingern. "Schon wieder eine von Albus' verdammten Süßigkeiten. Diese Biester rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv." Remus lächelte. "Woraus die wohl ihre Netze weben?" Missbilligend betrachtete Severus seinen Gefangenen. "Wie ich Albus kenne wahrscheinlich aus Zuckerwatte." Remus' begeisterten Blick erwiderte er nur kühl. "Das würde Dir gefallen. Ich sehe Dich schon im Schloss herumlaufen und Spinnenetze einsammeln." Entrüstet schüttelte Remus den Kopf. "Sowas würde ich nie tun. Aber Du solltest sie essen, Du könntest etwas auf den Rippen brauchen." Severus hielt die sich windende Spinne weiter fest, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Danke, wirklich nicht. Ein Jammer, selbst für Tränke ist dieses Viehzeug unbrauchbar. Dabei mangelt es mir gerade an Spinnenbeinen." Remus streckte die Hand aus. Aber noch bevor er seine Absicht verdeutlichen konnte, war die Spinne Severus' Griff entkommen, fiel auf den Boden und verschwand zwischen den Ritzen der Steine. "Jetzt hast Du meinen Nachtisch entkommen lassen." Mit tadelndem Blick betrachtete Remus Severus, bevor er vergeblich die Steine nach der entflohenen Süßigkeit absuchte.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlug den Weg in Richtung seiner privaten Räume ein. "Eher deinen Mitternachtssnack. Fang Dir selbst was, wenn Du Hunger hast. Außerdem legen die Viecher eine erstaunliche Zähigkeit an den Tag, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nur aus Zucker bestehen. Soviel Überlebenswille sollte zweifelsohne belohnt werden." Für einen Moment sah Remus ihm nach, und ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Dann erst folgte er Severus.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 17.7.2012

A/N: Es ist nicht viel passiert in den beiden letzten Kapiteln, stimmt - aber die grundlegende Szenerie ist aufgebaut. Dafür wird es in den nächsten Teilen um so turbulenter, versprochen.

Danke an Salinas und Werhamster - alte Liebe? Schön, dass ihr wieder dabei seid..


	3. Where did you sleep last night?

**Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**

Die Sitzungen des Ordens liefen immer nach dem gleichen Muster ab. Zu einem vorher bestimmten Treffpunkt sammelten sich alle Mitglieder in Grimauld Place 12. Das Zimmer sah immer zu klein für alle aus, aber trotzdem fand meistens jeder einen Stuhl. Albus Dumbledore leitete jede Sitzung. Einzelne Mitglieder berichteten von neusten Entwicklungen, informierten über Ereignisse, die es nicht in die Presse geschafft hatten, oder erläuterten neue Abläufe innerhalb des Ministeriums. Albus hielt das Gespräch am Laufen, kürzte überlange Beiträge ab, brachte zögernde Erzählungen in Fluss und unterband Streitigkeiten. Er war es auch, der dem Orden die Informationen weitergab, die Severus von Voldemort mitgebracht hatte.

Severus selbst sprach wenig. Die meisten Sitzungen verbrachte er auf einem harten Stuhl am Rande, sehr aufrecht, die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust verschränkt, auf seinem Gesicht der ewige Ausdruck von Missbilligung. Er nickte nur, wenn Albus einzelne Informationen von Voldemort weitergab, und führte gelegentlich wichtige Punkte weiter aus. Nur so war der Frieden in den Sitzungen beizubehalten. In den Anfangszeiten des Ordens war jeder von Severus' Berichten unweigerlich in größere Diskussionen ausgeartet und in einem verbalen Schlagabtausch zwischen ihm und einem Opponenten geendet. Meist waren es Sirius oder Mad-Eye-Moody gewesen, die sich zur Kritik berufen gefühlt hatten. Irgendwann hatte Severus dann aufgegeben. Remus vermutete Albus hinter dieser untypischen Entwicklung. Severus ging einem Konflikt normalerweise nicht aus dem Weg, auch wenn er vor dem Orden selten als offensichtlicher Sieger aus diesen Auseinandersetzungen hervorgegangen war.

Auch während dieses Treffens hatte der Tränkemeister weitgehend geschwiegen. Nach ihrem nächtlichen Gespräch über die Schwäche des Ordens in seiner Verwurzelung in überholten Rivalitäten hatte Remus noch lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er Severus recht geben wollte. Er war zu keinem abschließenden Ergebnis gekommen. Auch dieses Treffen, schon das zweite seit ihrem Gespräch, hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Alles war seinen üblichen Gang gegangen. Severus' Schweigen war beredet gewesen, andere hatten dafür umso mehr gesprochen, und Albus hatte alle nötigen Informationen weitergegeben. Sirius und Mad-Eye hatten sich etwas über die neuen Taktiken der Death Eater ereifert, Arthur hatte aus dem Ministerium nichts positives zu berichten gewusst, und Minerva hatte die dunkle Stimmung in Hogwarts treffend beschrieben. Eigentlich gab es nichts mehr zu sagen.

"Gut. Damit sind wir für dieses Mal erneut am Ende angelangt." Albus sah in die Runde. Es war schon später Abend, und er sah vorwiegend in müde Gesichter. Die Wochen waren lang und hart geworden, und das graue Wetter vor den Fenstern konnte zur Hebung der Stimmung wenig beitragen. Remus schien es als würde Voldemorts Aufstieg ihnen die Kraft entziehen. Aber wenn sie jetzt schon so erschöpft wirkten, schon lange bevor es zu Konfrontationen kommen würde, wie sollten sie dann einen offenen Konflikt durchstehen? Die ständigen Angriffe der Death Eater waren zermürbend, das Gefühl von Gefahr ständig in der Luft - aber noch herrschte Frieden.

Minerva nickte. "Für heute fällt mir auch nichts mehr ein." Auch sie sah in die Runde und traf auf Zustimmung. "Einige abschließende Worte, wenn es gestattet ist." Sofort zog Severus alle Blicke auf sich. Er war diesmal einige Minuten zu spät zum Treffen erschienen und hatte deswegen keinen Sitzplatz mehr gefunden. Die gesamte lange Sitzung über hatte er im Türrahmen gelehnt, und Remus bekam schon beim Anblick seiner Position Rückenschmerzen. Aber Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken, und es lag Remus fern, seine Maskerade zu untergraben. Er kannte Severus besser.

"Selbstverständlich." Albus erteilte ihm das Wort. Sirius warf einen sichtlich genervten Blick zu Remus, der aber nur die Schultern zuckte und lächelte. Sirius war zu lange auf dem Gelände der Schule unterwegs gewesen und hatte das Abendessen verpasst. Jetzt noch etwas länger auszuhalten war ihm sichtlich unbequem.

Severus war das allerdings egal. "Danke." Er richtete sich etwas von seiner angelehnten Position auf. "Mir ist die ungünstige Position für eine solche Ansprache bewusst. Aber notwendigerweise müssen manche Dinge gesagt werden." Minerva lehnte sich etwas vor, neugierig und besorgt. Arthur fing einen verwunderten Blick von Molly auf und sah selbst zu Albus. Der schaute aber nur interessiert zu Severus auf.

"Es wird viel geredet bei den Treffen des Ordens, aber die wichtigsten Dinge werden nie klar ausgesprochen. Einmal muss es gesagt werden: Voldemort gewinnt an Einfluss, Macht, Anhängern. Die häufigen Death Eater Attacken sprechen deutlich dafür, und das Schweigen des Ministeriums, das natürlich schon infiltriert ist." Er sah in die Runde. "Aber was tut der Orden? Nichts." Minerva konnte nicht schweigen. "Wie meinst Du das? Natürlich tun wir etwas!" Aber Severus schüttelt den Kopf. "Nichts von Relevanz. Was setzt der Orden den Death Eater Attacken entgegen?" Wie auf ein Kommando begannen alle zu sprechen. Minerva gelang es schließlich als erste sich durch den allgemeinen Geräuschpegel durchzusetzen. "Wie meinst Du das? Sollen wir Gewalt durch Gegengewalt beantworten? Auge um Auge?"

Unbeeindruckt von der Wirkung seiner Worte schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich weise nur darauf hin, dass der Orden sich auf einen gewaltsamen Konflikt einstellen sollte. Es schien nötig das einmal deutlich auszusprechen." Der Geräuschpegel stieg weiter an, aber Severus war daran gewöhnt unruhige Klassen zu kontrollieren und übertönte mühelos und autoritär das allgemeine Stimmengewirr, so dass in kürzester Zeit wieder Stille eintrat. "Worüber wird hier gesprochen? Verwaltung? Organisation? Andere Dinge sind wichtiger. Wenn das so weitergeht, wenn sich an der Strategie und der Taktik des Ordens nicht in kurzer Zeit etwas ändert sehen wir uns alle einem offenen Konflikt gegenüber, dem wir nichts entgegenzusetzen haben." Diesmal hielt die Stille einige Sekunden an. Severus' Worte waren für die meisten Mitglieder unerwartet. "Was genau willst Du damit sagen? Gewaltsamer Konflikt? Was plant die Schlange, weißt Du wieder was das wir nicht wissen?" Sirius sprach etwas zu laut und hörbar aggressiv, aber Severus winkte nur ab. "Mein Wissen steht Albus vollständig zu Verfügung." Sirius schnaubte. "Also, was soll das dann hier? Unkenrufe! Die Taktik des Ordens funktioniert perfekt, warum sollen wir etwas ändern?" Remus wurde unruhig. Ihm gefiel die Aggression im Raum nicht. Noch weniger gefiel ihm aber, was Severus ihnen sagte. Er hatte Remus gegenüber kein Wort über diese Dinge verloren.

"Weil es Krieg geben wird. Der Sieg des Ordens hängt davon ab, ob seine Mitglieder zu kämpfen bereit sein werden. Der Schnellere wird überleben. Das kalkuliert die aktuelle Taktik des Ordens nicht ein." Plötzlich herrschte wieder völlige Stille. Niemand hatte mit solchen direkten Worten gerechnet. Besorgt sah Minerva von Severus zu Albus, der wiederum nachdenklich ins Leere sah. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. Remus sah einmal in die Runde und dann zu Severus, dessen Gesichtsausdruck aber völlig unlesbar war. "Bist Du Dir sicher?" Obwohl Remus nicht laut sprach klangen seine Worte plötzlich seltsam durchdringend. Severus sah zu ihm und nickte dann. "Ja." Remus nickte.

Für wenige Sekunden herrschte wieder Stille. Dann platzte es aus Sirius heraus. "Und, was soll uns das jetzt helfen? Wir sind ja nicht dämlich, wir sehen das schon. Aber nur weil Voldemort ein Wahnsinniger ist, müssen wir ja nicht den Verstand verlieren." Mad-Eye pflichtete ihm bei. "Ich stimme dem zu." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Severus düster an. "Außerdem lasse ich mir von einem dahergelaufenen Death Eater nicht sagen, was ich tun soll. Wir sind Auroren, wir wissen wie man mit einem Zauberstab umgeht." Severus hob spöttisch die Augenbraue und wollte sichtlich eine abwertende Antwort geben - aber Albus kam ihm zuvor. "Danke, Severus, Moody, das genügt. Ich würde diese Diskussion an dieser Stelle gerne beenden. Severus, bist Du damit einverstanden?"

Severus sah nicht einverstanden aus, nickte aber trotzdem. Erleichtert stand Albus auf. "Wunderbar. Dann wünsche ich uns trotz diesem etwas düsteren Ende einen schönen Abend, und sehe Euch alle in zwei Wochen wieder. Denkt wie immer daran, dass ihr mich jederzeit kontaktieren könnt und sollt. Gute Nacht, und seid weiterhin vorsichtig." Allgemeines Gemurmel und Stühlerücken war die Antwort. Der Raum leerte sich erstaunlich schnell. Albus blieb etwas zurück, und auch Remus blieb nachdenklich noch etwas sitzen. Sirius hingegen war bereits mit den ersten zur Tür hinaus gewesen, um sich möglichst schnell noch etwas Abendessen zu besorgen.

Albus setze sich wieder auf seinem vorherigen Platz und blickte ins Leere, so versunken, das Remus sich störend fühlte. Gerade als er aufgestanden war um den Raum zu verlassen erschien Severus wieder im Türrahmen. Sofort sah Albus auf. "Wie schön, Du hast mich noch gehört." Severus schnaubte und lehnte sich wieder in den Türrahmen. "Die Stimme in meinem Kopf war schwer zu überhören." Entschuldigend hob Albus die Hände und wies auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. "Das tut mir Leid, das nächste Mal werde ich leiser sein. Setz Dich, ich muss mit Dir sprechen." Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich stehe. Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Remus räusperte sich. "Setz Dich schon hin, wenn ich Dich ansehe bekomme ich Rückenschmerzen. Soll ich gehen, übrigens?" Für einen Moment sah Albus ihn an, als hätte er ihn jetzt erst bemerkt. Severus sah leicht belustigt aus, zuckte dann aber die Schultern und nahm gehorsam Platz. Albus konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Ich sehe, Du hast einen heilsamen Einfluss. Bleib ruhig, vielleicht kann das weiterhin von Nutzen sein." Das schien Severus zu bösen Vorahnungen zu verleiten. "Ich sitze, alle sind glücklich, wunderbar. Kommen wir zum Punkt, bitte. Ich möchte gerne heute Nacht noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Albus seufzte. "Das wollen wir alle. Nun gut." Er schlug die Beine übereinander, schob seine Brillengläser etwas hinauf, und fixierte Severus dann. "War das wirklich nötig?" Severus begriff sofort. "Ceterum censeo cartaghinem esse delendam. Ja, war es. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich mich in dieser Runde nicht zu Äußerungen verpflichtet fühlen."

"Ich sehe das anders. Der Orden ist informiert, weitestgehend jedenfalls. Du weißt genau, dass nicht alle Informationen an sie weitergegeben werden." Severus zeigte sich von Albus' plötzlich schärfer werdendem Tonfall unbeeindruckt. "Das ist mir bewusst, und ich halte es nicht für einen sinnvollen Zugang. Aber das habe ich bereits mehrfach gesagt. Der Orden wiegt sich in der Vorstellung eine realistische Aussicht auf baldigen Frieden zu haben. Angriffe hin und wieder, einige Verluste. Sie haben keine Ahnung von Voldemorts Plänen." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben Hoffnung. Es bringt nichts, die ihnen zu nehmen. Vor allem wenn wir bedenken, dass diese Hoffnung bald das einzige sein wird, das ihnen noch bleibt." Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Falsche Hoffnung. Sie werden auf einem Schlachtfeld stehen und sterben, bevor sie wissen wie ihnen geschieht. Auroren! Es ist kein Death Eater in Voldemorts Reihen, der nicht zum Töten trainiert wird. Was bringen die Taktiken der Auroren gegen eine Armee, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Unverzeihliche einsetzt? Ihre Moral wird ihnen nichts nutzen." Das ließ Albus nicht gelten. "Aber was bringt es, ihnen Bilder von Verderben und Untergang in die Köpfe zu setzen? Wie sollen sie da noch leben?" Wütend schlug Severus mit der flachen Hand auf sein Knie. "Wie sollen sie leben? Es geht hier nicht um Phantasien von einer heilen Welt. Es wird Krieg geben, und zwar bald, und der Orden wird ihn nicht gewinnen."

Er hatte unbewusst immer lauter gesprochen, und seine letzten Worte hallten seltsam durch den leeren Raum. Albus schwieg kurz, als würde er ihnen nachlauschen, und auf Remus' Zunge hinterließen sie einen bitteren Geschmack. "Wieso bist Du dir da so sicher?" Wie im Kontrast zu Severus' Wut sprach Albus sehr leise, eindringlich. "Weil ich sehe. Ich sehe die riesige Anzahl neuer Anhänger, ich sehe die Vorbereitungen, das systematische Training, die Angriffe, und ich sehe die Unfähigkeit des Ordens, zerfressen von inneren Streitigkeiten. Du führst ihn geschickt, aber dennoch -" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Albus, hör' auf mich. Nur einmal. Ändere die Taktik des Ordens." Es klang eindringlich, und Remus fiel auf, dass er Severus noch nie wirklich um etwas hatte bitten hören.

Aber Albus war nicht zu überzeugen. "Dum spiro spero. Du wirst sehen, es wird aufgehen. Dennoch danke ich Dir für die ausführliche Darlegung." Dann stand er auf, und sah wieder zu Remus. Für einen Moment wirkte er müde, und nachdenklich. Aber sofort erschien wieder das unverwüstliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Generationen von Schülern als beruhigendes Zeichen zu deuten gelernt hatten, und das Remus immer öfter wie eine Farce vorkam. "Ich sehe euch dann später, oder morgen. Guten Abend." Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er plötzlich aus dem Raum, und Remus stellte überrascht fest, dass er Albus noch nie hatte disapparieren sehen - und das die Apparationssperre, die über Grimauld Place hing, wahrscheinlich doch nicht so stabil war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war Albus Dumbledore der mächtigste Zauberer ihrer Zeit, und über Apparationssperren hinwegzuspringen war für ihn wahrscheinlich das kleinste Problem.

Severus starrte kurz ins Leere, bevor er wie für sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. "Jetzt weiß ich wie Kassandra sich gefühlt hat. Lass uns gehen."

Fünf Minuten später standen sie auf der Apparationslichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Es war mittlerweile tiefste Nacht geworden, und der wolkenverhangene Himmel tropfte in Form von Nieselregen auf sie herab. Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander durch den leise wispernden Wald. Remus spürte die Kühle des Waldes, das Rauschen des Windes. Er mochte diese dichte Dunkelheit, das tiefe Grün der Bäume und das Unterholzes. Der Verbotene Wald war dunkel, voller seltsamer Kreaturen, aber er fühlte sich dort zuhause. Es würde bald wieder Vollmond werden, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte er. Statt dessen wischte er sich einen Regentropfen aus den Augen und durchbrach die Stille. "Kassandra wird von den Göttern dazu verdammt, stets die Zukunft zu kennen und alle zu warnen, nicht wahr? Aber keiner hört ihr zu." Er sah Severus' Gesicht nicht in der Dunkelheit, nur seine Umrisse, aber er konnte das Nicken förmlich hören. "Richtig. Sie weiß um den bevorstehenden Untergang, aber sie kann ihn nicht verhindern, und ihre Warnung werden nicht gehört. Sie kann niemanden retten. Apollon verdammt sie dazu, weil sie ihn abgelehnt hat. Sie weiß um die List der Griechen im Pferd, aber sie muss den Untergang Trojas hilflos mitansehen." Sie wichen einem tiefhängenden Zweig aus. "Siehst Du dann auch schon den Untergang?" Severus brauchte einige Schritte, um darauf eine Antwort zu finden. "Ich denke schon, ja. Die Situation wird immer aussichtsloser." Sie erreichten den Rand des Waldes. Durch den grauen Vorhang aus Regen sahen sie das Schloss vor sich liegen, die beleuchteten Fenster verlockend in der Entfernung. Remus begann sich nach einer heißen Dusche zu sehen. Er wies auf das Schloss. "Kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels?" Severus folgte seiner Blickrichtung. "Alles nur eine Fata Morgana." Da war Remus sich nicht sicher. Dafür war Hogwarts zu sicher, zu fest gebaut. Die Steine, die seit hunderten von Jahren an ihrem Platz saßen - sie verliehen ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken erraten schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wenn Voldemort sich für den Angriff entscheidet, wird hier nichts mehr an seinem Platz bleiben. Das hier -" er wies auf das Schloss "-ist nicht mehr von Dauer. Denk an meine Worte, wenn es soweit ist." Dann schickte er einen missbilligenden Blick zum Himmel hinauf. "Lass uns gehen." Remus nickte, noch von Severus' Worten eingenommen, und folgte ihm dann nachdenklich den Weg hinunter. Noch während sie gingen ordnete Severus wieder sein Auftreten, und als sie die große Eingangspforte erreicht hatten stand Remus wieder neben dem schlecht gelaunten Kopf von Slytherin, der ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung verabschiedet und dann in Richtung der Kerker davonstolzierte. Remus blieb noch etwas in der Eingangshalle stehen. Severus Worte wollten einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf gehen, und wie um sie zu widerlegen klopfte er an die dicken Steine neben der Tür. Hart, aber warm waren sie, ihre raue Oberfläche widerspenstig und beruhigend. Und das sollte alles untergehen? Das konnte Remus sich nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht sah Severus wieder nur Gespenster, war übervorsichtig, zu sehr in seiner eigene seltsamen Balance zwischen verschiedenen Rollen verhaftet. Aber die Geschichte der Kassandra ging ihm trotzdem die nächsten Tage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Albus schien es ähnlich zu gehen, und offensichtlich hatte Severus' eigenmächtiges Handeln ihn mehr verärgert als er zuzugeben bereit war. Vor allem sein Umgang mit seinem Spion litt aber darunter, und er behandelte Severus in der nächsten Woche ungewohnt kühl und distanziert. Remus betrachtete das mit Sorge, denn er konnte Severus' Reaktion darauf bereits vorhersehen. Und tatsächlich wirkte Severus zunehmend beleidigt, kurz angebunden und, falls das im Verhalten seiner üblichen Persona überhaupt noch möglich war, unterkühlt. Er mied sämtliche gesellschaftlichen Gelegenheiten noch mehr als sonst, zeigte sich nicht mehr bei Poppy und verbrachte soviel Zeit wie möglich in den Kerkern. Genau in dieser Woche stieg aber auch Remus' Arbeitspensum an, so dass er wenig Zeit damit verbringen konnte, Severus' aus seiner Isolation wieder herauszulocken. Aber er musste Arbeiten korrigieren, einige sehr aufwändige Stunden vorbereiten und abhalten, und kleinere Botengänge für den Orden übernehmen. Das war eine Rolle, die ihm erst in den letzten Monaten zugefallen war. Albus hatte schnell erkannt, dass Remus unauffälliges Äußeres und sein sanftes Wesen ihn unverdächtig wirken ließen, und setzte ihn nun immer öfter als Botschafter ein. Er trug kleinere Mitteilungen ins Ministerium, oder wanderte durch Gegenden, die der Orden als strategisch wichtig erachtete, oder die als mögliche Ziele für Death Eater Angriffe in Frage kamen. Dazu war es häufig Remus, der Familien beriet, die ins Visier der Death Eater geraten waren. Seine vertrauenerweckende Aura und sein diplomatisches Geschick halfen ihm dabei, und Albus war von seinen plötzlich erwachten Fähigkeiten begeistert.

Severus weniger, auch wenn er es selten so direkt ausdrückte. Aber Remus sah es in seinen düsteren Blicken und wunderte sich darüber. Schließlich war es ja Severus selbst, der viel zu oft direkt in die Höhle des Löwen apparierte. Dagegen waren Remus' Botengänge harmlos, und er hatte noch nie eine Situation erlebt, die er als gefährlich kategorisiert hätte. Aber so klein seine Botengänge auch waren - sie kosteten Zeit.

Und so vergingen beinahe zwei Wochen bis es wieder Freitag Abend wurde, und Remus an andere Dinge als an Noten, Depeschen und Konferenzen denken konnte. In diesen zwei Wochen hatte er kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze mit Severus wechseln können und auch die Nächte allein verbracht. Der Vollmond war ihm dazwischen gekommen, und in gegenseitigem Einverständnis gaben sie sich in diesen Tagen mehr Freiraum. Severus ertrug den Anblick des Wolfes nicht, auch nicht den mit Wolfsbann gezähmten Wolf. Dafür war die Erinnerung an seine unglückliche Begegnung mit Remus' Wolfsform in der Heulenden Hütte zu tief in ihm verwurzelt. Remus verbrachte seine Werwolfsnächte also weiterhin in seinen Räumen, meist in Begleitung von Sirius' in seiner Inkarnation als Hund. Anschließend war er meist so erschöpft, dass er einige Nächte allein verbringen wollte. Severus war das recht. Er war in seiner Einsamkeit heimisch geworden und schien diese Nächte manchmal regelrecht zu genießen - auch wenn Remus das schleichende Gefühl nicht loswerden konnte, dass Severus sie einfach meist durcharbeitete. Befreit von der mahnenden Stimme an seiner Seite stand er im Labor, so lange er es körperlich ertrug.

Auch in diesen Tagen vermutete Remus einen solchen Arbeitsrhythmus. Severus' deutlich sichtbare Augenringe und sein zunehmend kurzangebundenes Auftreten ließen darauf schließen. An diesem Abend war Remus also darauf eingestellt ihn mehr oder weniger ins Bett zu befehligen, und dann auch selbst nicht mehr zu trödeln.

Er klopfte nur noch der Form halber. Die Tür war auf seine Präsenz kodiert, ein interessanter Zauber, der Passwörter überflüssig machte, und den Severus für seine gesamten Besitztümer nutzte. Dennoch schien Remus ein kräftiges Klopfen angebracht. Immerhin waren es noch Severus' private Räume und nicht Remus' Zuhause.

Nach zwei kräftigen Schlägen auf das Holz schwang die Tür geräuschlos auf und Remus betrat den kleinen Flur. Auf den ersten Blick sah er Severus' schweren Umhang an einem der Wandhaken hängen, und seine Vorfreude stieg. Wenn Severus sich schon aus seinem schwarzen Stoffpanzer geschält hatte, würde er an diesem Abend nicht mehr arbeiten - und vor allem seine Räume nicht mehr verlassen. Erwartungsfroh betrat Remus das Wohnzimmer. Aber sein fröhlicher Gruß wurde nicht erwidert. Das Zimmer war leer, wenn auch sichtbar bewohnt. Im Kamin loderte ein kräftiges Feuer, und auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sofas stand eine Tasse Tee. Daneben lagen ein Buch und eines von Severus' omnipräsenten Notizbüchern. Der Herr war also im Hause, und weit konnte er nicht sein. Neugierig ließ Remus sich auf das Sofa fallen und griff nach dem Buch. Gewissenhaft markierte er die Stelle an der Severus das Buch beiseite gelegt hatte. So gut kannte er ihn bereits und wusste, dass der Tränkemeister keinen Spaß verstand wenn es um seine Bücher ging. Ein verlegtes Lesezeichen konnte eine Katastrophe sein, ein unaufmerksam zugeklapptes Buch einen Schreikrampf provozieren.

Neugierig sah Remus auf die Seite und legte das Buch gleich wieder enttäuscht zur Seite. Nur gesichtslose Zahlenkolonnen starrten ihn an, kaum ein Wort zwischen den Berechnungen. Ein Blick auf den grauen Buchrücken erklärte ihm auch gleich den Grund: Er hielt die neuste Textausgabe eines alchimistischen Handbuches in der Hand. Bereits der Einband verhieß nichts gutes, und so sehr Remus mittlerweile auch von der Welt der Tränkemeister fasziniert war - das Rechnen überließ er lieber anderen.

"Zahlen beißen nicht." Remus sah auf. Von ihm unbemerkt hatte Severus das Wohnzimmer betreten. Er schlenderte um das Sofa herum und ließ sich in der Remus gegenüberliegenden Ecke nieder. "Das ist mir bewusst, für Bisse bin ich ja beinahe Experte." Remus legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Wohnzimmertisch zurück, von wo Severus es gleich wieder aufnahm und einen Blick auf die Seite warf. "Das stimmt allerdings. Du hast Dir übrigens gerade die grundlegenden Berechnungen zur Erschaffung von Hyle angesehen." Remus nickte, macht aber aus seinem wissenschaftlichen Desinteresse keinen Hehl. "Ich hätte mir auch die Berechnungen für die stoffliche Zusammensetzung eines Apfelkuchens ansehen können." Noch während er sprach sah er Severus grinsen, und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Remus, dass er wohl tatsächlich Berechnungen über die Konsistenz von Äpfeln, Butter und Mehl in seinem Kopf hin und herzuschieben begann. "Oh nein, spar's Dir. Wirklich, heute habe ich andere Dinge vor. Außer vielleicht tatsächlich Apfelkuchen essen. Hast Du schon zu Abend gegessen?" Sichtlich enttäuscht schob Severus seine Berechnungen mental zur Seite. "Apfelkuchen? Für mich nicht, danke. Aber die Hauselfen liefern Dir sicher gerne ein frisches Stück." Remus nickte, und sah erst dann Severus näher an. Das der Mann seine weiten Roben abgelegt hatte war schwerlich zu übersehen. Jetzt erst bemerkte Remus aber, dass Severus in ungewohnter Weise Muggelkleidung trug. Mit nur einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und gewohnheitsmäßig genauso schwarzer Hose wirkte er noch größer und eleganter, aber auch trotz Veränderungszauber noch schmaler als sonst. "Sag mal, hast Du heute noch etwas vor?" In ungewohnter Weise sah Severus ertappt aus. "Möglicherweise."

Aber bevor Remus weiter fragen konnte ertönte plötzlich ein durchdringendes Klingeln, wie von einer kleinen Glocke. Absurderweise klang es wie das alte Telefon, das Remus' Eltern früher besessen hatten. "Was ist das denn?" Neugierig sah Remus sich um. Er kannte diverse Geräuschzauber, die als Wecker fungierten und die Severus häufig beim Brauen benutzte, ähnlich dem Küchenwecker, den seine Mutter immer zur Hand gehabt hatte. Severus war schon aufgestanden. "Hast Du noch nie ein Telefon gehört?" Halb beleidigt halb irritiert sah Remus auf. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Natürlich, ich bin in einem Muggelkaff aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?" Abwesend nickte Severus und ging zum Kamin. "Natürlich. Tu' mir einen Gefallen und steh' auf. Ich erkläre es Dir später. Aber es wäre gut wenn man Dich vom Kamin aus nicht sieht." Jetzt völlig verwirrt folgte Remus den Anweisungen, stand vom Sofa auf und ging in die ihm zugewiesene Ecke. "Was soll das? Was klingelt da?" Severus wies auf den Kamin. "Telefon, sozusagen. Ich erkläre Dir alles später. Verhalte Dich bitte ruhig." Dann legte er den Finger auf die Lippen, nickte Remus noch einmal zu und stellte sich vor den Kamin, dessen Flammen Remus nun nicht mehr sehen konnte. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er das Klingeln zum verstummen.

"Teufel und Hölle, warum dauert das so lange? Severus Snape, wo hast Du dich versteckt? Dein Rattenloch in Hogwarts ist nicht groß genug, dass Du solange brauchen kannst." Zu Remus' grenzenloser Verblüffung hallte plötzlich die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy durch den Raum. Das war es also gewesen. Ein Anruf. Aber seit wann waren die Kamine in Hogwarts an das Flohsystem angeschlossen? Eigentlich war das aus Sicherheitsgründen untersagt. Nur der Kamin in Albus' Büro war zugänglich. Severus sah in die Flammen, wo für Remus unsichtbar der Kopf von Lucius schweben musste. "Guten Abend, übrigens." Malfoy lachte. "Sind wir förmlich. Guten Abend, Professor, pax tecum und so weiter." Severus schnaubte. "Mute dir nur nicht zuviel intellektuelle Anstrengung zu, Du weißt wohin das führt." Remus hörte Malfoy lachen. "Nur weil Du deine besten Jahre in Aurelius verschwendet hast! Aber das ist mir heute egal, ausnahmsweise. Was ist nun? Ich habe Dir eine Eule geschickt und keine Antwort bekommen. Wie unhöflich, wenn das dein Vater wüsste." Severus stütze sich mit einer Hand am Kamin ab, den Blick weiter in die Flammen gerichtet, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Glücklicherweise schert mich die Meinung eines Toten wenig. Ich habe deine Eule selbstverständlich erhalten, aber wozu antworten? Du meldest Dich ja sowieso noch einmal." Jetzt klang Malfoy ein wenig beleidigt. "Sei Dir deiner Sache nur nicht zu sicher. Also, wann kommst Du?" Fasziniert hörte Remus dem Gespräch zu. Er erinnerte sich an die große Eule, die am gleichen Tag beim Frühstück einen Brief bei Severus abgeliefert hatte, den er auch noch am Tisch gelesen und dann mit einem wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sofort in seiner Tasche hatte verschwinden lassen. Das musste wohl das Schreiben von Malfoy gewesen sein. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Dir überhaupt zugesagt zu haben. Wie stellst Du dir das vor? Ich kann hier nicht einfach verschwinden." Genervt stöhnte Malfoy. "Natürlich kannst Du, das ist alles eine Frage des Willens. Außerdem - seit wann hältst ausgerechnet Du dich an irgendwelche Vorschriften? Wirst Du alt? Verweichlicht? Nein, ich hab's - sie haben Dich gekriegt. Du bist ein verdammter Gryffindor geworden." Darauf reagierte Severus unerwartet. Statt zu antworten griff er mit seiner freien Hand in die Luft als würde er Sand oder etwas Ähnliches aufnehmen und schleuderte die unsichtbare Materie in die Flammen. Das Feuer reagierte darauf mit einem wilden Zischen und Prickeln, und Malfoy lachte laut auf. "So kenne ich Dich. Aber mach mir nicht den Teppich kaputt, er ist mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt. Habe ich deine Ehre beleidigt?" Belustigt sah Severus ins Feuer. "Meine Ehre leidet in dieser Hölle hier sowieso täglich. Deinen Teppich werde ich bei Gelegenheit inspizieren, der Schaden wird schon nicht allzu groß sein."

Das gefiel Malfoy offensichtlich. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du den Teppich in Augenschein nehmen kannst. Im Übrigen sollten wir etwas zur Pflege deines Slytherin-Selbstwertgefühls tun. Komm schon vorbei, los. Nur Du und Ich, wie in alten Zeiten. Brennen wir London nieder." Severus dachte einen Moment nach. Dann schien er eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. "Narcissa ist nicht da, richtig?" Es dauerte kurz, bis Malfoy antwortete. "Wieso? Ja, sie ist an der Küste, Winterfrische oder sowas. Hauptsache sie ist mir aus den Augen." Severus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Und dann kommst Du ausgerechnet zu mir? Schämst Du dich nicht?" Diesmal lachte Malfoy, und es klang ein wenig anzüglich. "Wieso? Du bist doch noch ganz ansehnlich." Drohend hob Severus die Hand, aber Malfoy wehrte ab. "Ja, schon gut. Also, in fünfzehn Minuten dann." Aber er schien nichts zu erreichen. "Nein." Severus blieb hart. Aber Malfoy war nicht abzuschütteln. "Warum?" Langsam genervt sah Severus in die Flammen. "Nein." Kurz war es still. "Sev." Wütend schlug Severus gegen den Kaminsims und richtete sich auf. "Nein, und ich habe einen vollständigen Namen." Wieder lachte Malfoy. "Du und deine Eitelkeit. Also, Severus Septimus, semper augustus und so weiter, komm schon." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Nein." Wieder war es kurz still. "Severus."

Remus hatte den Dialog mit Neugier betrachtete. Ihm war auch vorher klar gewesen, dass Severus und Lucius Malfoy sich schon lange kannten. Er hatte immer auf alte Freunde getippt, auch wenn einige Indizien eher für eine ausgebautere Form der Freundschaft hinwiesen. Severus selbst hatte immer nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von großer Komplexität gesagt, und Remus hatte nicht weiter gefragt. Jetzt aber war er irritiert und fühlte so etwas wie Eifersucht. Es war etwas in der Art, wie Malfoy Severus' Namen sagte. Seine Stimme war etwas dunkler geworden, weicher, er ließ sich den Namen von der Zunge gleiten wie man guten Whiskey kostete. Rauchig.

Und offensichtlich verfehlte das seine Wirkung nicht. Severus sah kurz in die Flammen und vermutlich Malfoy genau ins Gesicht. Dann verdrehte er die Augen. "Verdammtes Pack. Gib mir eine halbe Stunde." Trotz seiner Zusage verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und blickte wenig begeistert weiter ins Feuer. "Hervorragend. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, es wird wie früher werden. Außerdem brauchst Du wirklich mal wieder etwas guten Einfluss, Du verbringst zuviel Zeit in schlechter Gesellschaft, die Dich gar nicht zu schätzen weiß." Wie zufällig ließ Severus den Blick im Raum umherwandern und sah Remus dabei kurz an. Für Malfoy musste es wie ein abschweifender Blick gewirkt haben. "Überlass die Einschätzung darüber wer mich wie zu schätzen weiß ruhig mir, besten Dank. Eine halbe Stunde." Malfoy lachte wieder. "Darüber werde wir nachher am besten persönlich sprechen. In einer halben Stunde, in Malfoy Manor." Severus sah wieder auf. "Malfoy Manor? Hattest Du nicht etwas von London gesagt?" Die Flammen prickelten etwas höher, und Remus hörte sie zischen. "Natürlich, aber erst später. Wolltest Du nicht den Teppich näher betrachten?" Offensichtlich reflexartig wiederholte Severus die werfende Handbewegung. Das Feuer fauchte und Malfoy lachte. "Langsam lohnt sich die Betrachtung. Wie in alten Zeiten." Dann zischte das Feuer noch einmal und es wurde still.

Severus trat vom Feuer zurück. Aus seiner Hosetaschen zog er seine Taschenuhr, sah darauf, und ließ das Gehäuse wieder zuschnappen. "Soviel zu einem ruhigen Abend." Remus verließ seine Ecke und ging zurück zum Sofa. "Willst Du wirklich gehen?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Anscheinend bin ich bereits verplant worden. Lucius abzuschütteln ist eine Übung, in der ich gelegentlich einfach versage." Wieder dachte Remus an Malfoys' Stimme, und die Art wie er Severus' Namen sagte. Dazu gehörte mit Sicherheit auch ein bestimmter Gesichtsausdruck. Remus war sich nicht sicher ob er ihn sehen wollte.

Während Remus noch seinen Gedanken nachhing war Severus ins Arbeitszimmer verschwunden. Durch die offene Tür sah Remus ihn zum Schreibtisch gehen, eine schnelle Notiz aufschreiben und das Blatt zusammenfalten. Dann erschien mit einem leisen Plopp plötzlich Severus' Hauself im Zimmer. "Drak, bring das zum Direktor. Danke." Stumm nahm die Kreatur das Schreiben entgegen, verneigte sich und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Albus wird nicht begeistert sein." Severus, wieder im Wohnzimmer angelangt, zuckte die Schultern. "Nein, wird er nicht. Aber einen gelegentlichen Freigang wird er mir gestatten müssen." Er durchquerte das Zimmer und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, wo er nur wenige Minuten später mit einer Jacke über dem Arm wieder herauskam. Remus stand währenddessen ein wenig verloren im Wohnzimmer herum. Er hatte sich diesen Abend anders vorgestellt und überlegte, ob er beleidigt oder einfach enttäuscht war. Severus schien das zu spüren und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Ich weiß, Du hattest andere Pläne. Es tut mir leid. Aber gelegentlich kann ich solche Ausflüge einfach nicht absagen, es gehört dazu. Lucius darf auf keinen Fall in irgendeiner Form Verdacht schöpfen." Remus nickte, in sein Schicksal ergeben. "Ja, natürlich. Geh ruhig. Trotzdem ist es schade." Severus nickte, zog seine Jacke an und legte kurz die Hand auf Remus' Schultern. "Das ist es. Ich bin Samstag wieder da." Dann war er auch schon im Flur und verschwunden.

Remus blieb allein im Raum zurück, das Gefühl von Severus' Lippen noch auf seinen und der seltsamen Vermutung, Severus das erste Mal bei einer Lüge ertappt zu haben.

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Severus war die ganze Nacht unterwegs und kehrte auch am Samstag nicht ins Schloss zurück. In Remus löste das eine tiefe Unruhe aus. Auch wenn Albus ihm versicherte, dass diese Ausflüge - er nannte es Eskapaden - gelegentlich länger dauerten, war Remus nicht wohl bei der Sache. Statt sich einem freien Wochenende hinzugeben arbeitete er also, übernahm einige zusätzliche Runden durch das nächtliche Schloss und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Sirius, der sich über die plötzlich dazugewonnene Aufmerksamkeit freute und Remus abzulenken versuchte. Als Severus beim Frühstück am Sonntag morgen immer noch fehlte drohte Remus' Geduld zu enden. Was konnte er so lange unternehmen? Warum meldete er sich nicht wenigstens? War am Ende etwas geschehen?

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Remus mit dem Ordnen seiner Papiere. Aber er war immer noch nicht konzentriert und von der fehlenden Ruhe ermüdet, und als er das Verschwinden eines Buches bemerkte gab er auf. Dann würde er den Nachmittag eben auf Severus' Sofa verbringen, und das letzte angefangene Buch - irgendein russischer Roman über den Teufel, einen Mann und seine Geliebte - weiterlesen, das Severus ihm kürzlich empfohlen hatte.

Für den Weg durch den Gang benötigte er erstaunlich lang. Hier und dort wurde er in Gespräche verwickelt, unterbrach eine kleine Streitigkeit zwischen zwei Erstklässlerinnen und machte noch einen kleinen Umweg über den Innenhof. Das Wetter war von trüb auf herrlich umgeschlagen, und endlich bekamen sie den nach dem heißen Sommer so ersehnten goldenen Herbst. Schon hatte Remus seinen Plan geändert und wollte sich mitsamt dem Buch auf den Astronomieturm setzen, von wo er die Aussicht über den sich bunt verfärbenden Wald würde genießen können. Er wollte also nur schnell Severus' Wohnzimmer durchqueren um in die Bibliothek zu gelangen, als sein Blick auf die unübersehbar aufs Sofa geworfene Jacke fiel. Severus war wieder zurückgekehrt.

Sofort fiel Remus sein eigentlicher Status als Beleidigter wieder ein. Es wäre in seinen Augen durchaus Severus' Aufgabe gewesen, sich kurz bei ihm zurückzumelden. Aber wahrscheinlich saß er im Arbeitszimmer und war gedanklich schon wieder versunken. Entschlossen beschleunigte Remus seine Schritte und stand Sekunden später vor einem verlassenen Schreibtisch.

Er fand Severus dann im Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war abgedunkelt, die schwere Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen. Es war kühl und ruhig, und Severus schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte Remus sich auf die Bettkante. Seine scharfen Augen nahmen im Dämmerlicht des Zimmers die Umrisse von Severus' Kleidern auf einem Stuhl wahr, und aus ihrer Positionierung schloss Remus, dass Severus sich nicht viel Mühe um Ordnung gemacht hatte. Er musste erschöpft nach Hause gekommen sein und sich bereits im Halbschlaf ausgezogen haben. Offensichtlich war er so müde gewesen, dass er auch den Aussehensveränderungszauber abgelegt hatte. Die Bettdecke nicht weiter als über die Hüfte hochgezogen lag er zusammengerollt auf der Seite, Remus den Rücken zugewandt. Sogar in der Dunkelheit des Raumes konnte Remus auf seiner blassen Haut die geröteten Kratzspuren direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern sehen. Fingernägel hinterließen solche Spuren, oder Krallen, das wusste Remus. Sein Blick wanderte weiter auf der Suche nach weiteren Verletzungen und blieb an Severus linker Schultern hängen, wo unübersehbar eine bläulich verfärbte Spur eines Bisses prangte.

Remus wusste hinterher nicht mehr wie lange er in der dunklen Kühle des Schlafzimmers auf dem Bett gesessen hatte. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder Severus' knochigen Rücken hinunter bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die Decke Remus' Augen die Sicht versperrte, und wieder hinauf. Irgendwann wurde er müde. Das warme Bett schien ihn zu locken, das arbeitsreiche Wochenende und der gerade erst vorübergegangene Vollmond steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Und so zog er sich einfach aus, warf seine Kleider unachtsam auf den Boden und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Severus' Schlaf fuhr er nun mit seinem Finger die Kratzspuren nach, küsste vorsichtig die hässliche Spur des Bisses und vergrub dann seine Nase in Severus' Haaren. Er roch Alkohol an ihm, Opium, altes Holz, Rauch und Verbena.

"Wirst Du eigentlich irgendwann einmal nur mir gehören?" Er flüsterte leise, aber seine Stimme im dunklen Zimmer klang seltsam laut. Trotzdem er erhielt keine Antwort. Und so blieb er einfach liegen, an Severus gelehnt, bis er irgendwann eingeschlafen war.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 31.7.2012

_Ceterum censeo cartaghinem esse delendam - Und im übrigen bin ich der Ansicht, dass Karthago zerstört werden muss. Von Marcus Porcios Cato dem Älteren geprägtes Sprichwort, das in jeder seiner Reden vorkam und letztendlich zum dritten Punischen Krieg und der endgültigen Zerstörung Carthagos durch die Römer führte. Beharrlichkeit führt zum Ziel.._

_Dum spiro spero - Solange ich atme hoffe ich.  
_

_pax tecum - Friede sei mit dir.  
_

**A/N: **Danke für eure Reviews. Salinas liefert mir mittlerweile Reviews per PM (das nenne ich Service), über Werhamster freue ich mich jedes Mal.. Schön, dass ihr wieder dabei seid.

Anbei eine Frage: Serpeverde wünscht sich größere Abschnitte in den Textblöcken: Wie seht ihr das? Zuviel Text auf einmal? Ich wollte diesmal mehr Abstände schaffen, fand es aber sehr schwierig, weil Abschnitte ja immer kontextgebunden entstehen und nicht einfach zerrissen werden können. Wenn sich aber eine Mehrheit für mehr Platz (Hermine würde vielleicht eine Initative gründen und Buttons drucken?) findet, werde ich mir in Zukunft ein neues Konzept überlegen.

Und, zuletzt: Strix, lass mir doch bei Gelegenheit eine Mailadresse oder dergleichen zukommen. Dein Review war zu lang um hier entsprechend darauf eingehen zu können.. und mir fallen ein paar Worte dazu ein.


	4. Wicked Games

_Disclaimer: Ab hier wird es dunkler. Ye be warned._

* * *

**Wicked Games**

Remus apparierte mitten in die trübe Dunkelheit einer Herbstnacht hinein. Es nieselte leicht, und das Wohngebiet um ihn herum sah trostlos und wenig bemerkenswert aus. Selbst der Lichtkegel der Straßenlaterne, die Remus als Orientierungspunkt für seine Apparation benutzt hatte, wirkte schwach und trüb. Dennoch brachte er ein wenig Helligkeit in die Nacht, und Remus verließ ihn so schnell er konnte und tauchte in den langen Schatten eines benachbarten Baumes ein. Von dort aus sondierte er die Lage.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles ruhig. Die Straßen waren leer und verlassen, die Häuser dunkel, mit zugezogenen Vorhängen und heruntergelassenen Rollläden. Die Menschen schienen zu schlafen, und auch die am Straßenrand abgestellten Wagen sahen aus als wären sie in ein tiefes Koma gefallen. Der andauernde Nieselregen ließ die Straße dunkel schimmern und begann auf dem Gehweg Pfützen zu bilden.

Es war ruhig. Außer dem beständigen Tropfen aus dem Baum über ihm und dem leichten Rauschen des Regens hörte Remus keine Geräusche. Selbst in der Ferne war es still. Es schien als wäre die ganze Kleinstadt einfach fortgegangen, und Remus fühlte sich plötzlich müde und verlassen. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle wieder zurück appariert und selbst in sein Bett gekrochen. Die warmen Decken und Kissen schienen verlockend, und die Aussicht auf eine warme Dusche tat ihr übrigens dazu. Aber Albus war in seinen Anweisungen deutlich gewesen, und Remus musste sie erst ausführen, bevor er seiner Versuchung nachgeben konnte. Also trat er aus dem schützenden Schatten hinaus auf die leere Straße und ging den Gehsteig in Richtung des Hauses hinunter, dessen Nummer Albus ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Wie in jedem Wohngebiet waren die Nummern durchgezählt. Die Vierundzwanzig lag genau dort, wo die Straße auf der Remus ging auf eine andere traf, so dass die Kreuzung ein T bildete. Remus ging direkt darauf zu. Es wirkte genauso dunkle und schlafend wie alle anderen Häuser in der Nachbarschaft, mit zugezogenen Vorhängen und dunklen Fenster. Ein gewöhnliches kleines Haus, davor ein rotes Auto, und im Vorgarten ein kleiner Ball. Albus hatte ihm einige wenige Informationen über die Familie gegeben, die anscheinend ins Visier der Death Eater geraten waren. Es war eine klassische Kombination, der Vater ein Zauberer, die Mutter Muggle. Der Sohn der Familie war noch ein Kleinkind und niemand konnte mit Gewissheit sagen ob er magisches Potential entfalten würde oder nicht. Nichts unübliches also, nichts, was nicht viele von Remus' Freunden und jetzt viele seiner Schüler kannten. Aber es genügte, um in diesen Zeiten eine gewisse Möglichkeit der Bedrohung zu eröffnen. Dazu war der Mann für das Ministerium tätig. Deutlicher war Albus nicht geworden und Remus hatte keine Vorstellung, welche Aufgabe er genau übernahm. Jedenfalls schien er wichtig genug zu sein um einen möglichen Angriff zu rechtfertigen.

Heute Nacht aber schien alles ruhig, und Remus atmete auf. Dennoch blieb er sicherheitshalber einige Meter vor der Kreuzung stehen und sah sich das Haus noch einmal genau aus der Ferne an. Würde es jetzt ruhig bleiben wäre ein genauerer Blick zwar noch von Nöten, aber nur noch Routine. Ein kurzer Gang am Garten vorbei, etwas Konzentration auf mögliche magische Aktivitäten in der Nähe, die Remus' feines Gespür meist wahrnahm, und er wäre fertig und könnte wieder nach Hogwarts verschwinden.

Schon beruhigt ging er einige Schritte näher an das Haus heran und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die dunklen Fenster wandern. Er sah die gepflegten Fensterläden, die scheinbar recht frisch gestrichen waren, die weißen Vorhänge - nur ein Fenster war mit bunten Vorhängen verhängt, was wohl auf das Kinderzimmer hinwies -, die Blumenkästen und den Efeu, der noch jung war, aber bald die Fassade des Hauses bedecken würde. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er die offene Haustür und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Sofort sah er sich nochmals um, kontrollierte die Straße vor und hinter sich. Aber es war alles ruhig, genau wie vorher. Nur stand die Tür im Haus vor ihm offen, wie ein klaffendes Loch, hinter dem nur Dunkelheit lag.

Sein zweiter Blick galt einem möglichen Versteck. Das Haus neben ihm war größer als die anderen und verfügte über mehr Garten, und die etwas verwilderte Hecke würde eine akzeptable Deckung abgeben. Auch wenn er keinerlei Bedürfnisse hatte, sich bei diesem schlechten Wetter in einer nassen Hecke auf wahrscheinlich matschigem Boden zu verstecken - Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Und Albus hatte ihn deutlich darauf hingewiesen, lieber zu vorsichtig zu sein als eine Entdeckung zu riskieren. Remus war kein schlechter Duellant, aber er machte sich keine falschen Vorstellungen: Gegen mehrere Death Eater wäre er chancenlos.

Hätte Remus nicht sein ganzes Augenmerk auf die Hecke neben sich gerichtet wäre ihm der grüne Blitz im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses nicht entgangen. So sah er aber nur aus den Augenwinkeln das kurze Zucken des Lichtes. Nicht zu überhören war aber der Schrei, kurz und grell, der sofort erstickt wurde. Wie angewurzelt stand er auf der Straße, das vorher noch so dunkle Haus fixiert. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Mussten nicht auch andere den Schrei gehört haben? Aber um ihn herum blieb alles dunkel. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er tun? Sofort nach Hogwarts zurück apparieren? In Deckung gehen? Zum Haus laufen und nachsehen? Das war sein erster Impuls. Er musste etwas tun, schnell!

Aber die Entwicklung der Ereignisse nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Noch während der Sekunden, in denen seine Logik mit seinem Impuls zu helfen rang, hörte er Stimmen und ahnte Gestalten in der Tür. Ohne zu überlegen warf er sich in Hecke neben sich, ignorierte die Nässe und die kratzigen Äste, und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Zu seinem Glück war die Hecke recht groß, aber durchlässig. Sie bot ihm genug Dunkelheit um ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, ließ aber genug Freiraum, dass er das Haus weiterhin im Blick hielt. Nur der völlig matschige Boden unter ihm und die vielen kleinen Kratzer, die ihm die Äste zugefügt hatten, waren unangenehm. Aber Remus spürte diese Kleinigkeiten nicht. Seine Konzentration war fest auf das Haus vor sich gerichtet, sein Puls schnell und sein Herzschlag laut in seinen Ohren.

Er war keine Sekunde zu früh in Deckung gegangen. Noch während die Hecke ihn verschluckte waren im Garten des Hauses mehrere Gestalten aufgetaucht. Es waren insgesamt sieben Männer, sechs davon in den Roben der Death Eater bekleidet. Nur drei aber trugen die elegante und auffällige Uniform aus unzähligen Stoffschichten, Brokatverzierungen und dem weiten Mantel, die Remus so oft an Severus gesehen hatte. Die anderen drei waren in einfachere schwarze Roben gekleidet. Alle trugen aber weite Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe gezogen, die ihre Gesichter so weit verdeckten, dass die silbernen Masken darunter fast verschwanden. Erst als der Erste der Reihe am Ende des kleinen Gartens in das Licht der Straßenlaterne trat sah Remus das silberne Schimmern und erschauderte. Er hatte noch nie mehrere Männer - falls es Männer waren, das war unter den Roben nicht wirklich zu erkennen - in dieser schwarzen Uniformierung gesehen. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, welche Wirkung sie erzielen sollte, und dass ihr das auch hervorragend gelang. Die ausdrucklosen glatten Masken unter den schwarzen Kapuzen, die wallenden Stoffe, die selbst dem dümmlichsten unter Voldemorts Kriegern noch etwas Ehrfurchtgebietendes verliehen, der völlige Verlust der individuellen Identität waren furchterregend und beängstigend.

Langsam erreichten alle sechs Death Eater den Lichtkreis und begannen einen Zirkel an seinen Rändern entlang zu formen. Nebeneinander sahen die sechs schwarzen Gestalten noch mehr wie Kopien ihrer selbst aus, aber im schwachen Licht sah Remus auch das erste Mal die kleinen Unterschiede. Sah man von den unterschiedlich opulenten Roben ab waren es die Masken, die ihnen doch wieder so etwas wie Individualität verliehen. In der Hecke kauernd erinnerte Remus sich wieder an Albus' Erläuterungen, die er irgendwann letzten Sommer gehört hatte. Nur der innerste Kreis um Voldemort trug verzierte oder markierte Masken, alle anderen verbargen ihre Gesichter hinter einfachem silbernen Metall. Und tatsächlich schienen zwei der Männer in den opulenteren Roben diesen Erläuterungen zu entsprechen. Vor allem die Maske des ersten Death Eater war mit auffälligen Ornamenten verziert: Wirbel und Kreise verflochten sich miteinander, Ranken wuchsen die Wangen hoch, und die Lippen waren nachgezeichnet. Es schein Remus sogar, als würden vereinzelt flache Edelsteine im trüben Licht schimmern. Auch der Zweite trug eine markierte Maske, deren Umrisse Remus als nachgezeichneten Schädel deutete, die Zähne blank auf die Lippenpartie graviert, die Wangenknochen nachgezeichnet. Der daraus sprechende Hohn schnürte Remus den Hals zu und ließ ihn wütend werden. Schnell sah er weg und versuchte, die Maske des Dritten zu sehen. Zu seinem Erstaunen war sie glatt und ebenmäßig, ohne Verzierung und Ornamente. Es schien als hätte er gar kein Gesicht. Sie sah beinahe aus wie Masken der rangniedrigeren Death Eater. Aber seine reichen Roben sprachen eine andere Sprache. Vielleicht gab es auch innerhalb des inneren Kreises Abstufungen? Remus würde mit Albus darüber sprechen, und vielleicht Severus fragen. Diese Überlegung ließ ihm plötzlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie Severus' Maske aussah. Stand er etwa dort, wenige Meter vor Remus, im Lichtkreis?

So schnell er konnte verdrängte Remus den Gedanken wieder. Mittlerweile waren alle sechs Death Eater im Kreis der Laterne angelangt, und hatten den siebten Mann in die Mitte befördert. Sanft waren sie nicht mit ihm umgegangen, und Remus nahm an, dass es sich dabei um den Bewohner des Hauses handelte, der von der plötzlichen Attacke im Schlaf überrascht wurden war. Er war barfuss und trug nur Muggelkleidung, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit sympathischem Gesicht. Jetzt aber war er vor Wut und Furcht außer sich. "Ihr Wahnsinnigen, ihr Schweine, was habt ihr mit Sybill gemacht, was haben wir euch getan? Warum Sybill? Sie war unschuldig! Ihr widerlichen Drecksäcke!" Er gestikulierte wild und schrie seine gesichtslosen Peiniger an, aber einmal in der Mitte des Kreises angelangt konnte er seine Füße nicht mehr vom Boden lösen. Das war also das grüne Licht gewesen. Wütend ballte Remus in der Hecke die Fäuste. Am liebsten wäre er aus seinem Versteck gesprungen und hätte sich zwischen den Mann und die Death Eater geworfen. Aber es hätte nicht geholfen. Was konnte er allein schon tun? Wenn er eine Armee aus Auroren hätte! Aber er war nur ein einzelner Mann, und er konnte noch nicht einmal Albus informieren. Er war gefangen in der Hecke und zum Zusehen verdammt.

Jetzt bewegte sich einer der Death Eater, den Remus nach seinem Aussehen als Edelsteinmaske bezeichnete. "Spar Dir den Atem." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, dessen Herkunft Remus nicht sehen konnte, brachte er den Mann zum Verstummen. "Herrlich, diese Ruhe." Totenkopfmaske lachte höhnisch, und die anderen stimmten in das makabere Gelächter ein. Ihre Stimmen ließen Remus' Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Sie klangen alle gleich, metallisch und hohl, unmenschlich. Niemand hatte je die Stimmen der Death Eater erwähnt, aber es machte natürlich Sinn: Wieso sich hinter einer Maske verbergen, wenn der Klang der Stimme ja sofort erkannt würde? Die Stimme zu verändern war nur logisch, aber auch erschreckend.

Der nun verstummte Zauberer in der Mitte des Kreises war aber nicht zu beeindrucken. Zwar fehlte ihm jetzt die Stimme, und Remus sah seine Furcht und Panik, aber er war wütend, und machte sich nun durch deutliche Gesten verständlich. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Einer der drei Männer in einfacheren Roben, die alle mit dem Rücken zu Remus standen, wies mit dem Zauberstab auf den Mann. Edelsteinmaske sah sich zu seinen Gefährten um. "Die Ehefrau loszuwerden war leicht, wir sollten uns nicht zu lange mit diesem hier aufhalten." Totenkopfmaske wies lässig mit dem Zauberstab auf den Mann, der bei der Erwähnung seiner toten Frau lautlos aufschrie. "Sollte nicht eigentlich noch ein Kind im Haus sein?" Einer der drei Rangniedrigeren wies hinter sich, und der Mann in der Mitte schrie erneut lautlos. Der dritte der opulenter gekleideten Death Eater, jener ohne Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Haus war leer." Edelsteinmaske sah ihn an. "Hast Du überall nachgesehen?" Der Gesichtslose nickte. "Natürlich. Zweifelst Du an meiner Fähigkeit?" Edelsteinmaske lachte auf. "Niemals. Aber fragen wir doch unseren Freund hier." Mit einem erneuten Wink seines Zauberstabs erhielt der Gefangene seine Stimme zurück. "Wo steckt dein Kind, das dreckige Schlammblut? Raus mit der Sprache." Selbst die metallische Stimme konnte die Aggression der Edelsteinmaske nicht verbergen. Erstaunlicherweise schwieg der Mann. In die Stille hinein sprach der ohne Gesicht. "Dein Sohn war nicht im Haus." Der Gefangene starrte ihn an, direkt in das silberne Schimmern der Maske und nickte dann langsam. "Mein Sohn ist nicht im Haus. Er ist nicht da. Er ist nicht da! Nein, er ist nicht hier! Er ist fort, weit fort, nicht hier, und ihr könnt -" Das genügte Edelsteinmaske, und mit einem Wink war dem Mann die Stimme wieder genommen. "Wir haben dich gehört, jetzt halt den Mund. Dann ist das Schlammblut eben nicht da, wir werden es schon finden." Beifällig nickten die anderen fünf. Seltsamerweise schien das den Gefangenen nicht zu stören. Beinahe triumphierend sah er seine Peiniger an, aufrecht und immer noch wütend.

Fasziniert und voller Grauen betrachtete Remus die Szene. Langsam kroch die Kälte des Bodens in seine Beine. Der matschige Boden war nicht besonders bequem, und der immer noch andauernde Nieselregen ließ ihn langsam frieren. Seine unbequeme Position begann sich in ersten Rückenschmerzen zu äußern. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Position zu verändern, und stieß dabei gegen einen Ast, der mit einem leisen Knacken abbrach. Sofort verhielt Remus sich wieder still, biss die Zähne zusammen und fluchte innerlich.

Und jemand hatte ihn gehört. Einer der drei rangniedrigeren Death Eater wandte den Kopf. "Habt ihr das gehört?" Aber die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. "Da war nichts." Remus wagte kaum zu atmen. Edelsteinmaske und Totenkopfmaske sahen sich an und warfen dann Blicke die Straße hinunter. "Hier ist nichts." Aber der mit dem leeren Gesicht war nicht so leicht zufriedenzustellen. "Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher." Er wand sich um, löste sich aus dem Zirkel und ging einige Schritte die Straßen hinunter. Edelsteinmaske zuckte die Schultern. "Blödsinn, da ist nichts. Lass' uns aber hier verschwinden, bevor jemand aufkreuzt." In der Mitte der Straße, an deren Rand Remus in der Hecke kauerte blieb er stehen und sah die leere Straße hinunter. Er war nur wenige Meter von Remus entfernt, und fasziniert betrachtete Remus den komplizierten Faltenwurf des Mantels und die schweren Stoffe, die jede Bewegung des Mannes - denn dieser war eindeutig ein großer Mann - untermalten und ihm eher ein schwebendes als ein gehendes Bewegungsbild verliehen. Edelsteinmaske sah über seine Schulter zu seinem Gefährten. "Jetzt komm zurück, es war nichts. Jemand hört Gespenster." Der mit dem leeren Gesicht sah aber weiterhin die Straße hinunter. Sein Blick schweifte über die parkendes Autos, die leeren Häuser, die Bäume und Büsche. Remus Hecke sah er nicht an. "Ich will sicher gehen." Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, den er genau wie die anderen Death Eater die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, und plötzlich spürte Remus einen magischen Impuls um sich, der wie eine Welle die Straße hinunterrollte und sich ausbreitete. Panisch kauerte er sich tiefer auf den Boden, im Wissen, dass ihm diese Maßnahme nicht helfen würde. Wenn er Impuls bei ihm ankam war er verloren.

Aber die magische Welle berührte die Hecke nicht. Scharf abgeschnitten umfasste sie nur den Gehweg und die Straße, streifte einen Baum, aus dem entsetzt ein Vogel aufflog, und den Vorgarten hinter Remus. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf sah der Death Eater der unsichtbaren Welle hinterher, zuckte dann die Schultern und wand sich um. "Habe ich Dir doch gesagt. Du bist wieder übervorsichtig, das ist Zeitvergeudung." Ungerührt nahm der andere seinen Platz im Zirkel wieder ein. "Willst Du in Azkaban enden? Wie schön, ich auch nicht." Totenkopfmaske schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein. "Dann lass' uns das hier endlich beenden, verdammt. Das Wetter ist heute widerlich." Dem stimmten alle zu. Edelsteinmaske sah sich um. "Gut." Er sah in die Runde und dann zu ihrem Gefangenen. "Auf die Knie mit Dir." Ein Wink des Zauberstabs und der Mann fiel auf die Knie. Remus hörte das Geräusch, mit dem seine Kniescheiben auf dem Asphalt aufschlugen und verzog das Gesicht. "Du wirst heute Nacht sterben, und ich werde Dir nun sagen warum." Trotzig sah der Mann zu seinem Peiniger auf. Aber er konnte immer noch nicht sprechen. "Du hast die Gesetze der Gesellschaft missachtet und dein wertvolles Blut vergeudet. Mit einer Muggle -" er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus - "eine Ehe einzugehen! Aber wir werden deinen Fehler ausradieren, ausmerzen, löschen. Freu Dich also, denn wir sind hier um Dir einen Gefallen zu erweisen." Angewidert schüttelte der Gefangene den Kopf, was Edelsteinmaske offensichtlich wütend machte. "Was starrst Du noch gehässig? Hast Du keine Angst vor dem Tod? Crucio." Der Mann sank zu Boden, und damit aus Remus Sichtfeld. Seine fehlende Stimme verhinderte jeden Laut, aber Remus konnte sich in seinem Geist die Schreie vorstellen. Ihm war übel. "Es reicht." Der mit dem leeren Gesicht war offensichtlich von den Reden seines Gefährten wenig erfreut. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs hob er den Fluch auf, und ein weiterer Spruch raffte den Gefangenen wieder vom Boden auf.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war bleich und leer. Er bebte am ganzen Körper, kaum mehr fähig zu stehen. Edelsteinmaske war nicht erfreut. "Was soll das?" Auch der Totenkopf war nicht begeistert. "Warum sollen wir nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?" Die drei anderen murmelten nur zustimmend. Ärgerlich sah der ohne Gesicht zu seinen Gefährten. "Weil unser Herr nichts darüber gesagt hat. Erfüllt gefälligst eure Aufgabe, und dann lasst uns verschwinden." Sichtlich genervt schüttelte Edelsteinmaske den Kopf. "Wirklich, ein Jammer, dass Du kein Verständnis mehr für solche Dinge hast." Der Mann schwankte, sichtlich nur noch von dem Zauber des Gesichtslosen aufrecht gehalten. Remus biss in der Hecke in seine Hand. Alles in ihm schrie und tobte, aber er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht. Er musste ruhig bleiben.

"Lass uns das an einem anderen Ort diskutieren. Beende es. Jetzt." Edelsteinmaske schien die Augen zu verdrehen, eine Geste, die Remus natürlich nicht sehen, aber an der Körpersprache erahnen konnte. Dann trat er vor, und hob in seiner unendlich nachlässigen Geste seinen Zauberstab. "Also gut, wenn Du es unbedingt will. Avada Kedavra." Der grünliche Blitz traf den Mann genau in der Brust. Er war noch im Stehen tot, aber der Zauber hielt ihn weiterhin aufrecht. Dann erst löste sich die magische Kraft auf und überraschend sanft sank der Leichnam zu Boden. Edelsteinmaske ließ seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. "Bitte schön, zufrieden?" Der ohne Gesicht sagte nichts. "Als Ausgleich kannst Du hier aufräumen. Wir gehen vor und berichten. Er wird sich freuen." Der Totenkopf kicherte, und die drei anderen nickten beistimmend. In einem Wirbel aus schwarzem Stoff waren sie verschwunden.

Der ohne Gesicht blieb allein zurück, vor sich den Leichnam des Mannes auf dem nassen Asphalt. Remus waren in der Hecke die Füße eingeschlafen. Aber er spürte nichts. Sein Inneres war wie leergefegt. Immer wieder sah er die Bewegung der Edelsteinmaske vor sich, die unendliche Nachlässigkeit, die unbewusste Abwertung der Geste. Der tödliche Fluch, ausgesprochen wie ein Zauber zum Rühren eines Topfes. Nichts, keine Ehrfurcht vor Leben, vor dem Tod. Nur Verachtung und Hohn. Es war nichts menschliches darin gewesen. Er sah zwischen den Zweigen auf den übrig gebliebenen Death Eater und wollte nichts mehr, als dass auch er endlich verschwand. An einen Angriff dachte Remus nicht mehr. Für eine Konfrontation war er zu schwach und zu entsetzt.

Aber der Death Eater rührte sich nicht. Er sah einfach auf den toten Mann vor sich, wie versunken in die Betrachtung. Es regnete immer noch, und das Haar des toten Mannes würde bald völlig durchnässt sein. Schließlich sah er wieder auf, und sah sich um. Der Zauberstab des Gesichtslosen war verschwunden, in irgendeiner Falte des langen Mantels. Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts und sah sich erneut um. Fürchtete er immer noch die Entdeckung? Sein Blick glitt über das Haus und blieb an der offenen Tür hängen. Dann stand er mit dem Rücken zu Remus, der die dunkle Silhouette nur noch voller Hass durch die Zweige der Hecke hindurch anstarrte. Er sah den Zauber nicht und hörte nichts, aber die Worte konnten in seinem Geist verlorenen gegangen sein. Jedenfalls holte der ohne Gesicht plötzlich aus und mit einer werfenden Bewegung sandte er einen grünlichen Lichtpunkt gen Himmel, der genau über dem Haus stehenblieb und sich zu Voldemorts Totenkopf ausbreitete, aus dessen Mund die grünliche Schlange schoss. Der Death Eater drehte sich wieder um, und sah auf den Leichnam wenige Meter vor sich. Urplötzlich spürte Remus wieder einen magischen Impuls, diesmal erheblich kraftvoller ausgesandt als die erste magische Welle. Der Impuls flog die Straße hinunter und verschwand, wie ein Signal, in eine bestimme Richtung gesandt. Aber der Death Eater hatte sich nicht bewegt, und Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst noch trauen konnte. Dann schüttelte der Gesichtslose den Kopf, den Blick immer noch auf den toten Mann gerichtet, und disapparierte. Remus blieb allein zurück mit dem Regen, der Leiche und seiner Wut.

Als er wieder in Hogwarts durch die Pforte trat war er innerlich immer noch wie betäubt. Wie mechanisch ging er durch die Gänge zu Albus, saß in dessen Büro als wäre sein Körper nicht mit seinem Geist verbunden. Er hörte sich die Ereignisse rekapitulieren, aber er verstand sie nicht. Aber Albus kannte diese Momente und wusste, was er sagen und tun musste. Schließlich tippte er seinen Zauberstab an Remus' Stirn und nahm ihm etwas von der Last der Erinnerung, die silbern im Denkarium ihre Wirbel entfaltete. Remus verstand nicht wie sie silbern sein konnte. Silbern, das war fast weiß. Hätte sie nicht rot oder schwarz sein müssen? Aber Albus beruhigte ihn. "Die äußeren Dinge sind selten wie die inneren, Remus. Vergiß das nicht." Damit war Remus entlassen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Aber er konnte nicht in sein eigenes Bett gehen, er konnte nicht in der Stille seines Raumes liegen und den grünlichen Blitz sehen, beinahe fühlen wie der Körper des Mannes schlaff und leblos wurde, hören, wie unbeteiligt der mit der Edelsteinmaske gewirkt hatte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Bevor er wusste wohin er ging stand er vor Severus' Tür.

Aber Severus war nicht da. Seine Zimmer waren verlassen, und die Position seiner Kleider auf dem Bett bewahrheiteten Remus' Befürchtungen. Er war fortgewesen, er war bei Voldemort. Vielleicht war er wirklich dabei gewesen. Ernüchtert und erschöpft sank Remus auf Severus' Sofa und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment wie schmutzig seine Kleider waren. Sofort stand er wieder auf, und ohne nachzudenken durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer und ging ins Badezimmer. Wie ferngesteuert zog er seine Kleider aus, warf sie nachlässig auf den Boden und stieg unter die Dusche.

Die Hitze des Wassers war gut für seinen Geist. Sanft strömte das Wasser über seinen Körper, wusch Schmutz und Schlamm aus seinen Haaren, von seinen Händen und seinem Gesicht. Aber die Gefühle verschwanden nicht. Er griff zur Seife und seifte sich ein, wieder und wieder. Der Geruch des freigesetzten Verbenaöls begann in den Dampfschwaden zu hängen und Remus gleichzeitig zu beruhigen und mehr aufzuregen. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die Ereignisse der Nacht ab wie ein Film. Immer wieder hob der Death Eater mit der Edelsteinmaske lässig den Zauberstab und sprach die tödlichen Worte. Als er das Wasser schließlich abstellte hörte er die Tür und Severus' Schritte. Ohne innezuhalten durchquerten sie das Wohnzimmer und schließlich hörte Remus das Geräusch der Schlafzimmertür. Das tat Remus gut, denn er wollte Severus nicht in seiner Uniformierung als Death Eater sehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht an diesem Abend. Er zögerte den Moment hinaus in dem er das Bad würde verlassen müssen. So sorgfältig wie noch nie trocknete er sich ab, trocknete sogar sein Haar und sah in den Spiegel. Aber er sah nur sich selbst, erschöpft und völlig ausgelaugt. Dazu hatte die Hecke ihm zahlreiche Kratzer hinterlassen. Eine besonders breite Strieme zog sich direkt über seine rechte Wange. Vorsichtig tippte er dagegen. Was war so eine kleine Verletzung schon?

Schließlich aber konnte er den Moment nicht länger hinauszögern. Er wickelte sich eines der Handtücher über die Hüfte, sammelte seine schmutzigen Kleider vom Boden auf und durchquerte schnell das Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Zu seiner Verblüffung war die Tür des Zimmers aber offen und Severus im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich längst umgezogen. Allein saß er im Wohnzimmer in einer Ecke des Sofas, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. In seiner Hand eines der schweren Gläser mit einigen Eiswürfeln und zwei Fingern Whiskey starrte er ins Feuer. Remus sagte nichts. Schnell ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war kühl, dunkel und wie immer mit akribischer Sorgfalt aufgeräumt. Auf der Kommode stand fest verschlossen die schwarze Lackkiste in der Severus seine Maske aufbewahrte. Remus legte seine eigenen Kleider auf einen leeren Stuhl, der nur zu diesem Zweck dort stand, und sammelte sich aus den Schubladen der Kommode Ersatzstücke zusammen, die er ohne Severus zu fragen dort deponiert hatte. Schließlich in Jeans und T-Shirt sauber gekleidet stand er mitten im Raum. Sein Blick aber hing immer noch an der schwarzen Kiste.

Sie war nicht groß. Makellos poliert musste sie gerade genug Platz für die Maske geben. Remus hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt sie zu öffnen. Aber heute Abend war die Sehnsucht nach Gewissheit in ihm grenzenlos. Er musste es wissen. Die Kiste hatte keine Griffe, kein Schlüsselloch, keinen Hinweis auf einen Öffnungsmechanismus. Probeweise legte Remus die Hände darauf. Der Lack war kühl und glatt unter seiner Haut.

"Du wirst sie nicht öffnen können." Entsetzt riss Remus die Hände hoch. Unbemerkt war Severus in der Tür erschienen. Er lehnte im Türrahmen, kaum mehr als eine Silhouette im Gegenlicht, das Glas lose zwischen den langen Fingern. "Sie ist auf mich codiert. Es gibt keinen anderen Schlüssel." Remus nickte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht die Kraft alles noch einmal zu erzählen. Mit hängenden Armen stand er im Zimmer. "Ich weiß was Du heute Nacht gesehen hast. Albus hat es mir gesagt." Remus nickte wieder. "Er hätte Dich niemals dorthin schicken dürfen. Aber es ist geschehen, es kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Was Du gesehen hast, hast Du gesehen. Kein Parfum, keine Seife der Welt kann es wieder abwaschen." Remus verstand den Hinweis auf Parfum nicht, nickte aber wieder. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war wütend, aber die Wut hatte nur Leere in ihm zurückgelassen.

Aber Severus kannte diesen Ort und das dazugehörige Gefühl. Er blieb im Türrahmen, nur ein Schatten, nur eine Stimme. Es lag keine Spur von Metall darin, keine Härte, keine verborgene Klinge. "Du kannst mit mir sprechen, wenn Du es möchtest. Du kannst es mir erzählen. Du kannst fragen, aber Du musst verstehen - es gibt Fragen, die ich Dir nicht beantworten werde." Remus nickte wieder sinnlos in der Dunkelheit, ging einige Schritte zurück und sank auf das Fußende des Bettes.

Dann suchte er Atem, fand Luft, und sprach. "Warst Du bei - bei Voldemort?" Severus trank einen Schluck Whiskey. "Ja." Remus nickte und faltete die Hände. "Warst Du bei dem Haus? Habe ich Dich gesehen?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Wut wieder in ihm aufflammte. Er sagte nicht, was er meinte: Bist Du zu solchen Dingen fähig? Tötest Du so? So lässig? Quälst Du so? Das ist es, was Du nachts tust, wenn ich hier liege und auf Dich warte?

"Das werde ich Dir nicht sagen." Bevor Remus darauf etwas erwidern konnte sprach Severus weiter. "Es machta auch keinen Unterschied. Es ist nicht wichtig. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, ich könnte dabei gewesen sein. Du musst es nicht wissen. Aber das sind die Dinge, die Nachts geschehen, ja. Das ist es, was Voldemort tut." Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. "Voldemort habe ich aber heute Nacht nicht gesehen." Severus nickte. "Glücklicherweise. Aber ich verstehe was Du meinst. Das ist es, was die Death Eater im Auftrag Voldemorts tun. Es geht um Tod und Qual, Misshandeln, Zerstören, Vernichten, jede verfluchte Nacht. Es gibt wenig außerhalb. Das wolltest Du eigentlich wissen. Ja, das ist es, was ich tue, wenn er mich ruft. Es gibt keine Strafe der Welt, die das je wieder aufwiegen kann. Kein Preis ist dafür hoch genug. Ich verstehe Dich."

Remus musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Kontrolle über seine aufkeimende Wut zu verlieren. Er wurde selten zornig, wirklich zornig, aber heute Nacht war er es. Es war eine Ersatzhandlung, gerichtet an einen anderen, es war Wut auf diese eine lässige Bewegung, dieses unaufmerksame Sprechen tödlicher Worte - aber jetzt war nur Severus da, um als Zielscheibe zu dienen.

"Wie kannst Du nur. Wie könnt ihr nur. Was maßt ihr euch an. Wirklich, man müsste -" Remus ballte die Fäuste und schlug auf seine Knie. Severus sagte nichts. Wortlos sah er in die Dunkelheit, trank wieder einen Schluck und ließ das Glas sinken. Dann nickte er. "Ja, man müsste. Man müsste! Man sollte, man könnte. Aber was?" Remus sprang auf. "Irgendetwas, ein Zeichen, irgendwas, man muss doch irgendwas tun! Man kann nicht nur dabei sitzen und schauen wie sie sterben, wie sie getötet werden, wie Vieh, hörst Du, wie Vieh! Wie kannst Du dabei stehen, wie kannst Du zusehen, wie kannst Du töten für etwas - für so etwas!" Er hatte nicht gemerkt das er schrie. Aber er schrie, und seine Worte hallten im Raum nach und ließen die Scheiben klirren. Er bebte vor Wut und er musste sich zusammenreißen um Severus nicht anzugreifen. Es würde nicht helfen, es würde nichts erreichen. Aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Severus ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er schien einen Angriff Remus' nicht zu fürchten. Als würde er ahnen, das es Remus helfen würde zu wüten lehnte er im Türrahmen, bereitwillig Zielscheibe. Als er endlich sprach waren seine Worte leise nach Remus' Schreien. Er sprach ruhig, ohne Hohn. "Man muss etwas tun, ja, man muss es. Behalte Dir diese Wut, und wenn Du es kannst, dann steh' auf, geh' hinaus und tu' das was Du forderst. Sag es den anderen. Sag es dem Orden, sag es dem Ministerium, und dann zieh an vorderster Front gegen ihn und beende es. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand es tut." Dann stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war Remus später nicht mehr klar wie lange er in der ruhigen Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers gestanden hatte. Die Wut loderte noch in seinem Inneren, aber sie wurde langsam müde, nahm ab, verlor Kraft. An ihre Stelle trat eine tiefe Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung, glimmende Asche nach dem Feuer.

Schließlich folgte er Severus ins Wohnzimmer. Es war nur von den Flammen des Kamins beleuchtet. Severus saß wieder in einer Ecke des Sofas, nach vorne gebeugt, die Unterarme auf die Knie abgestützt. Das leere Glas hing zwischen seinen langen Fingern, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sein Blick war nur leer und müde, und plötzlich erinnerte Remus sich an all' das, was unter Severus' Veränderungszauber lag. An die Verzweiflung, mit der er manchmal in die Nacht zu Voldemort ging, bereit nicht nur selbst zu ertragen, sondern gegen seinen Willen zu töten. Unfähig es zu verhindern. Hilflos wie Remus in der Hecke, immer wieder, in einem niemals endenden Zirkel gefangen.

Mit plötzlich schweren Gliedern ließ Remus sich auf das Sofa neben Severus sinken, der aber kaum reagierte. "Wie kannst Du das tun?" Remus musste seine Frage nicht näher ausführen. Sie umfasste bereits alles. Severus schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht." Er sprach leise, wie für sich, erschöpft. Remus zog die Beine an und schlang seine Arme darum, eine kindliche Geste, derer er sich aber nicht erwehren konnte. "Warum tust Du es dann?" Langsam lehnte Severus sich vor und stellte das Glas vorsichtig ab. "Weil ich es muss, solange bis sich am Ende endlich jemand erbarmt und mich tötet." Er sah Remus nicht an.

Die Müdigkeit in Remus' Kopf wurde immer dichter. Er hatte keine Vorstellung von der Uhrzeit, ahnte aber, dass es bald Morgen werden würde. Wie absurd, dass es auch nach solchen Nächten Morgen werden konnte. Remus dachte an den toten Körper auf der Straße. Lag er jetzt immer noch dort? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Albus hatte bestimmt das Ministerium informiert.

Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer. Aber er konnte die Augen nicht schließen. Vor der Leinwand seiner Lider spielte sich immer wieder die gleiche Szene ab: Der Death Eater mit der Edelsteinmaske hob seinen Zauberstab, der grüne Blitz, der Tod. Remus bemühte sich darum, regelmäßig zu atmen und dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber er konnte nicht. Neben ihm starrte Severus immer noch ins Leere, schweigend und erschöpft. "Die Nacht ist bald vorbei." Remus nickte stumm. Dann suchte er nach Worten.

"Sag mir, dass Du es nicht warst. Warst Du es? Sag es mir. Ich kann - " Remus suchte nach Worten. "Ich sehe es immer wieder. Immer wieder. Das grüne Licht." Severus rieb sich die Augen und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. "Du wirst das grüne Licht bis ans Ende deiner Tage sehen, oft. Es wird Dich niemals mehr verlassen. Warum willst Du Dinge wissen, die ich Dir nicht sagen kann?"

Die plötzliche Nähe zu Severus war verlockend, und bevor Remus wusste was er tat sank sein Körper gegen Severus und sein Kopf fiel auf dessen Schulter. Es dauerte einige Atemzüge, bis Remus es selbst bemerkte. Seine Augen schlossen sich, aber er riss sie wieder auf. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Er musste es wissen. "Warst Du es, Severus? Sag es mir." Er spürte Severus' eigenen Atem, die Kraftlosigkeit seiner Muskeln, die tief in seinen Knochen steckende Erschöpfung. Severus' Schulter war nicht bequem und seine Knochen bohrten sich unangenehm in Remus Hals. Aber das war Remus egal.

"Ich muss es wissen. Du musst es nicht verstehen. Aber sag es mir."

Remus spürte fast wie Severus nach Worten suchte und mit sich selbst rang. Dann gab er auf, und genau in diesem Moment des Nachgebens, der Niederlage gegenüber Remus' Fragen und der Hilflosigkeit erlöste Remus ihn. "Ich will es einfach hören. Sag es mir. Lüg, wenn Du es musst. Lüg für mich." Er musste nicht die schon halbgeschlossenen Augen öffnen um zu spüren wie Severus auf ihn hinuntersah.

"Ich war es nicht." Remus nickte, und schloss die Augen.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 8.8.2012

_Kein Parfum, keine Seife der Welt kann es wieder abwaschen - "Here's the smell of blood still! All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hands. O, O, O!" (Lady McBeth: McBeth, Shakespeare, Akt 5, Szene 1)_

_**A/N: **Danke für die Rückmeldung zu den Textblöcken - dann belasse ich das vorerst so.  
_


End file.
